Reawakening The Past
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they’ve met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force,
1. Prologue

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the newhistory teacher.CZ.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Did you miss me? Well, this is a new story. It's a tad sad, but not depressing. I hope you like it.

**Reawakening The Past**

**Prologue**

Seven year-old Zoey Brooks did not have a good day at school that morning. Her mother had promised her that her first day at Findell Elementary would be fun. Well, let's just say if fun was, getting hit in the head with a soccer ball…twice, getting picked on by all the classmates, being called a cootie-face, and getting her hair pulled by a certain annoying boy, then yeah, her day was especially fun. It was during snack time that she was called to the office.

"Miss Brooks," Principal Lerner had said. "You are needed at your house right away. I will be driving you home."

Now Zoey was in the back of Principal Lerner's car with a tear-stained face. Nothing was going right that day. She was scared of what was ahead for her at home. What was wrong? Why was she needed home? And why did she hear distant siren sounds? As they neared her house, the sirens got louder and louder. The sounds were overwhelming for such a small little girl, and she shut her eyes and ears, tears streaming down her face. She had no idea why she was crying; she knew something terrible was happening. She just didn't know what. She stepped out of the car carefully, only to see that police cars were everywhere, and many police officers were searching her house, and her neighborhood. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to come home from school, as always, see her grandmother, who lived with them, baking her special secret cookies for her. She was supposed to hear her dad, yelling a greeting from his at-home office, and her mom, her wonderful mom, was supposed to be the one driving her home. She tried to listen to what the policemen were saying.

"No, she has no live grandparents except her,"

"We can't seem to trace any family members," Zoey, now in full blast tears, had had enough.

"Where are my mommy and daddy and grammy?" she cried loudly. The policemen stopped talking and one walked over to her.

"Zoey Anne Brooks?" the policeman questioned. Zoey nodded fearfully.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, sweetie, but we…don't know where you're family went. No one does." Zoey blinked twice, not understanding.

"You mean, they're…they're…" she couldn't spit out the words. "gone?" Zoey had nothing else except her family. She had no friends because her parents moved so often that she had no chance to make any. She held her breath, waiting for the answer. The policeman nodded. Zoey Brooks lost everything that day. She was shipped off to a children's homeless shelter in Georgia, where she would talk to no one. Mostly because no one wanted to talk to her. No one cared about her. No one wanted to have anything to do with her, much less be her friend. Well, there was one. A seven year-old boy with outrageously bushy hair named Chase Matthews. He changed her life then, and little did she know, he would change her life again in 6 years at a school known formally as Pacific Coast Academy.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance. Only they can reawaken the mysterious past.

**A/N:** Hey people! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Um, here's my lovely reviwers from last chapter!

**GinnyAndDracoForever-** Thanks! Enjoy chapter one!

**Hybrid Speed-** Thanks soooo much! I'm glad I inspired you! Which story is it, 'cause I'd love to check it out!

**castalma2010-** Thanks! Yeah, I felt so bad writing Zoey so sad, but it had to be done!

**sugarcandy90210-** Glad you liked it! Enjoy the update!

**Things to know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter One:**

**Reunited**

Zoey Brooks was now 13 years old and happy. After a year in the foster home she was adopted by her 2nd cousin, Amelia Fortmyer who lived in the south. Zoey was popular and had many, many friends. After going to school there for a while, she and her cousin's son, Dustin, went to Pacific Coast Academy. Little did she know she was in for the shock of her life. Little did she know that a mere bad memory from the past, stored in the back of her mind, was about to be awakened.

**Zoey's POV**

"Rob, are we there yet?" I asked Rob Fortmyer, my cousin's husband. He was really like a dad to me. Rob sighed.

"For the tenth time, a few more minutes!" he answered.

"You said that a few minutes ago!" Dustin whined. "Besides, I really, really have to go to the bathroom. I laughed to myself, then saw a sign ahead of me. Pacific Coast Academy. We were here!

"Look!" I shouted to Dustin, and pointed. Dustin mumbled something like "thank you," under his breath. There was some guy putting up another plaque below the others. The sign said: _Pacific Coast Academy for Boys_, and they added _And Girls_ to the bottom._ I can't believe I'm going to a boarding school by a beach!_ I thought excitedly. I did a mirror check just to make sure I look okay. I was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and a light blue skirt and my hair was down and straight. No mascara smudges. Makeup was perfect. It was all good! _Man, I am so excited! This place is amazing! _Finally, Rob pulled in and I got out of the car with Dustin and started unloading the trunk. I dragged out my 4 large, pink duffel bags and tossed them onto the grass. Finally, everything was out, and I attempted to drag all the bags at once. No luck. Should've seen that coming. "Hey, Rob! Can you help me out here?" Rob came running over.

"Sure," he picked up one in each arm. "You take the other two, honey." All of a sudden, a girl with straight brunette hair wearing a mini jean skirt with a light blue top and hot pink shirt under ran up to us.

"Oh my gosh! Hi! I'm Nicole!" she screamed, causing Rob to drop the bags on his foot. He yelped in pain. "Oh, man! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" _Man, this girl talks a mile a minute!_ Rob hopped on one foot to the car and leaned on it.

"It's okay," he grunted. "Sorry, Zoe. I don't think I can help you with your bags! I – "

"I can help her!" Nicole cut in, excitedly. Rob gave a worried glance at me.

"She won't scream!" I laughed. Rob sighed.

"Fine," he gave me a hug. "Rock PCA's world, Kiddie!" I laughed. Rob always called me Kiddie and Dustin Kiddo. It was kind of like a tradition. He went up to Dustin and gave him a hug. "Bye, Kiddo! Have fun!"

"Bye, dad!" Dustin cried. The word 'dad' heaved a stroke of sadness through me, but I shrugged it off. _Back of my mind…back of my mind…_ I watched as Rob's car pulled away and then Nicole picked up 2 of my bags and immediately dropped them.

"Ugh," she pouted. "If I hold them too long, I'll start to sweat!" She shuddered, and I laughed.

"I'm Zoey, by the way!" I added, picking up one of the duffel bags, and boy, was it heavy. Who knew I had so many clothes?

"I'm Nicole!" she said, then thought a moment. "Wait, whoops, already told you that!" She picked up one duffel bag. "Let's hurry up to your room before I start to sweat!" I laughed and picked up one more, and Dustin offered to pick up the fourth one. "So, Zoe, can I call you Zoe? 'Cause Zoe is such an awesome name and – "

"You can call me Zoe," I confirmed.

"So, anyway, where's your room?" I shifted my weight and read the notice I had.

"Um," I read the notice. "Butler Hall, room 101." Nicole then let out an outrageously loud scream of excitement. I was surprised I wasn't deaf by then.

"I'm in room 101 with you!" she screamed excitedly. I could tell by that time that Nicole was pretty…hyper? Perky? Yeah, hyper and perky were two words to describe her.

"Great!" I said, smiling. We strolled up to Butler Hall and talked some more. Well…Nicole talked mostly. Did I mention how much that girl could talk? It was like she had just drank, like, 50 cups of coffee!

"…anyway, look out for our other roommate, Dana Cruz. She's kind of nasty and obnoxious, so…yeah. I met her, like, a few minutes before I met you." Nicole babbled.

"Um, ok," I said. We walked into room 101. There was a girl sitting on the bottom bunk. She was wearing black capri's and a red tank top and wore her caramel curls down. I decided to be nice.

"Hi, I'm Zoey," I greeted Dana. She glanced up at me, and then stood up.

"Look, I wanted my own room, but according to Dean Rivers, I'm required to share," she said obnoxiously. "So, here's the rules. If you stay outta my way and outta my stuff, then nobody will get hurt, got it?" She walked out of the room.

"Someone's cranky!" Nicole sing-songed.

"You weren't kidding," I said, shrugging. A girl with long brown crazy hair up in feathers and glasses came rushing by our room and tripped, dropping all these equipment things that could not be identified. I ran out.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered. "Do you think you could help me with my stuff?" I smiled and said it was no problem.

"My name's Zoey Brooks, by the way," I told her.

"Quinn Pensky," she said. I walked into her room and let out a gasp. It was, like, half room half lab in there!

"Whoa," I whispered. Quinn smiled shyly.

"I kind of do experiments, I call them Quinnventions, like Quinn and inventions combined." she explained. "Like this one I'm working on right now. It's supposed to monitor dreams." She held up a metal helmet with a bunch of lights and wires attached to it.

"That's so…interesting," I said, forcing a smile. "Well, I gotta go unpack! See ya, Quinn!" I headed back to our room and unpacked as I talked to Nicole. "So, have you met anyone besides me and Dana?" I asked her.

"I met Quinn," Nicole explained, scrunching her nose.

"She's nice," I defended. Nicole sighed.

"I know, it's her quinnventions that scare me!" she answered.

"Right," I said. "You know what? I'm bored of unpacking. Let's go explore!" Nicole perked up.

"Yeah, maybe we could meet some cute boys!" she squealed. I shook my head. Someone's got guys on the brain! Nicole and I ran out and down to the Girl's Lounge. No one was there.

"People are probably still unpacking," I suggested. We headed out to the Quad, where we saw two boys talking. One was African American with black hair and was wearing a PCA jersey over a white T-Shirt and cargo pants. The other was tan and had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a black muscle shirt and silver basketball shorts. We walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Nicole!" Nicole squealed. "What are your names? Are you both 13 'cause you look 13. What – "

"Nicole!" I cut in. "Give them time to answer!" I gestured to them.

"Ok, well, I'm Michael," Michael answered. "And yeah, I'm 13. Welcome to PCA!"

"I'm Logan, and if you're lucky, you'll get to know me a little better," he said, winking.

"Um, ew," I said. "Anyway, I'm Zoey, and as you know, this is Nicole." Nicole waved. Just then, a boy with outrageously bushy hair on his bike started peddling towards us.

"Hey!" he said. _He looks so familiar!_

"Hi!" I said, waving. He got distracted and ran into the pole, tumbling off his bike. I gasped, running up to him. "Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?" I helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said. "So, anyway, I'm Chase Matthews." He greeted, putting his hand out. _Chase Matthews…Chase Matthews…_ Was it really him? My heart started beating a hundred times its normal speed. It was him. It was Chase Matthews. I couldn't even believe it. Maybe it was a joke. A sick joke.

"Ch-chase?" I asked, wide-eyed in disbelief.

FLASHBACK

_I was sitting on a bench outside the shelter all by myself. One week there, still with no friends. I looked up to see a car pulling in, and out came a slightly sad little boy with bushy hair. He stood there, scared, talking to the head of the shelter, Yolanda Hevenofsky, also known as The Witch. They walked towards the door and just as he was about to follow them, he caught sight of me, and I swear I saw his sad, sad eyes light up. He told them he'd be right there, and walked over to me._

_"Hi, I'm Chase Matthews!" he said, sitting down next to me. I said nothing. He was probably just going to be mean, like all the other boys in the shelter. But he didn't give up that easily. "Um, this is when you're supposed to say hi and what your name is." This guy was determined. _

_"Hi and what your name is," I mumbled with a weak smile. He laughed. _

_"You're funny," he laughed. "I like you. What's your real name?"_

_"Zoey Brooks," I answered. Maybe he was for real._

_"You're pretty, Zoey," he said confidently. I was both surprised and happy he said that._

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yup," he said. "So, why were you sitting out here all by yourself?" I got sad again._

_"'Cause no one in here wants to be my friend. They think I'm some kind of freak."_

_"You're not a freak!" he said, surprised. "Who would think that?"_

_"Everyone," I grumbled._

_"Not everyone," he said. I looked up. "I don't think you're a freak. I never will, I promise. Do you wanna be my best friend?" This question came as a slight shock to me. I nodded happily. He shoved me slightly and ran. "Tag, you're it!" I laughed running after him. I had a best friend!_

END FLASHBACK

Chase looked very confused. "Um, yeah. That's what they call me!" I blinked twice, and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Chase, do you know who I am?" I asked him, excitedly. He got even more confused.

"Um, not at the moment, but I'm sure if you told me your name, I would know who you are, considering – "

"Chase, does the name 'Zoey Brooks' ring a bell?" I asked him happily. His eyes got wide.

"Z-Zoey?" he asked in disbelief. "Zoey Brooks?" I nodded.

"Um, I think this is our cue to leave, people!" Nicole screamed, and she, Logan, and Michael walked away. A huge smile spread across Chase's face.

"Is it really you?" he asked with excitement.

"This is crazy!" I screamed.

"I know!" he responded. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Same here!" I squealed. I didn't even know what to say. I gave him a gigantic hug, and he returned it. I felt like I was seven years old again. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Yeah, me too!" So we talked. We talked the entire day. I couldn't believe it. I was reunited with my best friend.

**A/N: I loved this chapter. Next chapter, the two get another blast from the past, and not a good one. REVIEW! I'll be so so happy!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101 **


	3. Chapter 2: Meet The Witch

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the new history teacher. CZ. **Slight DL NOW ADDED.**

A/N: Hey ya! Well…here's chapter 2!! By the way, for those of you DL fans, I'm going to try to add as much as possible without messing up the plot I have in mind, okay? Good. Anyway, my reviews. I had 6! I guess that's pretty good, right? Anyway… here they are:

**Stargazing Maiden-** Thanks so much! Glad you're excited. ENJOY THE NEXT ONE!

**sugarcandy90210-** Thanks! I'm really happy you like it.

**Hybrid Speed-** Cool. The part with Zoey and Chase is definitely a good one. But wait and see…many plot twists yet to come… (dum dum dummmmmm…)

**castalma2010-** Thanks so so much!! I loved writing last chapter! And as for nothing bad will happen…hmm…you'll just have to wait and see… (AGAIN: dum dum dummmm…)

**Unavailable Penname-** Thanks! Um, I'm trying to add some DL to it, so there'll be some of that, too. But it mainly focuses on Zoey and Chase.

**GinnyAndDracoForever-** Thanks! Ahh I love CZ pairing, and it was so much fun to write that last chapter!

**Disclaimer-** I keep forgetting to add these things. Anyway, just for future reference…MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101 AKA Rachel has not, does not, and will most likely never own the show Zoey 101.

Chapter 2…

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter 2:**

**Meet The Witch**

It had been a full week since Zoey had arrived at PCA. Everything was going great. Unknown to her, many of her other friends were slightly suspicious and curious to why and how Zoey and Chase knew each other so well. No one knew except the pair themselves.

"All eighth graders, please report to the gymnasium immediately for an important announcement. That will be all." Dean Rivers' voice boomed over the loud speaker. Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Dana, Michael, Quinn Logan and others got up from their desks and headed for the gym.

"Yo, guys, what do you think they want?" Michael asked everybody.

"Who cares?" Logan answered obnoxiously. "As long as it doesn't run through lunch. I have a date with Halley Lawrence." Dana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Dana said, pretending she cared, even though, she…kind of did care, which scared her a little. She couldn't care! Because if she did that would mean…

"Yeah. Jealous?" Logan smirked.

"In your dreams, Reese." Dana sneered.

"I'm counting on that, Cruz." Logan smirked again.

"Will you two stop flirting and check this out?" Michael demanded, pointing to Zoey and Chase. Dana crossed her arms.

"We were _not_ flirting!" Dana argued. Nobody listened to her.

"Has anyone else noticed how close those two are?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Nicole agreed. "They're acting so…boyfriendy-girlfriendy. It's actually kind of cute! Oh, my gosh! They should so go out. They – "

"As I was saying," Michael interrupted. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. " He walked along side Zoey and Chase. "How do you guys know each other? We're all really confused. You guys have barely talked to anyone else! What's goin' on?" Zoey had to think fast. She really didn't want her friends to know about her awful past. At least not yet.

"Um…" Chase started. "We…um…we…"

"We went to elementary school together! Right, Chase?" Zoey answered.

"Uh, right." Chase agreed. Michael didn't believe his friends, but still they all headed to the gym and got there in about 3 minutes and sat down. Dean Rivers stood up in front of the students.

"Good afternoon, eighth graders!" Silence. "I said…good afternoon eighth graders!" There were a few 'good afternoon's' heard through the gym. "I have some bad news. Ms. Ferrell, our beloved eighth grade history teacher, has retired suddenly, due to a tongue infection and her loss of ability to speak." There were a few cheers. Ms. Ferrell was the kind of teacher that would give you a detention for not raising your hand high enough or not smile while answering a question. As in, the worst teacher in the grade. "The good news is we have found a new teacher just in the nick of time." He paused for a moment. "Announcing, your new teacher for history, Ms. Yolanda Hevenofsky." She approached Dean Rivers and Zoey's mind froze. She turned to Chase, eyes wide. His eyes were as wide and afraid as hers. They both remembered…_the both remembered_… but they didn't want to…

**FLASHBACK**

_Yolanda Hevenofsky walked sternly through the corridors as she did every morning. She passed by every room to make sure that each child was scrubbing the floors and walls until their little fingers were numb. She slammed the door open to the room in which Zoey, Chase, five other girls named Carly, Mara, Serena, Meghan, and Marissa, and five other boys named Ben, Harry, Jordan, Deryk, and Monte lived. The floors were stone a extra hard to scrub. No one ever knew how terribly kids were treated, because it looked completely normal and happy on the outside, but it was the complete opposite on the inside. Yolanda Hevenofsky was pure evil. _

_"Atten-TION!" she screeched. All the kids scrambled around and stood next to their beds standing as straight as a statue. Everyone except Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews. Zoey was feeling unbelievably sick and was leaning wearily against her bed and Chase was standing next to her. He did not have enough time to get back to his bed, which was all the way on the other side of the room. Yolanda spotted them immediately and walked slowly over to them. **Thump, thump, thump. **"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dynamic duo, Zoey and Chase?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "Matthews, I see you are not at your bed. Get to your own bed right now or I shall be forced to use desperate measures to make you." _

_"Permission to speak, MA'AM!" Chase screamed like a soldier. Yolanda nodded._

_"Zoey is sick, ma'am. Very, very sick. She needs to see a doctor 'cause if she doesn't she'll stay sick for a long, long time. So can she please see a doctor?" Yolanda glared at him._

_"If Zoey saw a doctor, people would start to think this place is bad. And we don't want that, now do we?" she grunted_

_"Yes, we do!" the ill little Zoey screamed. Chase covered her mouth but it was too late. Yolanda pulled out her belt. Zoey squealed in fear and Chase wrapped his arms around her._

_"Matthews, move away" she commanded. "Or I'll whip you with this, too!"_

_"No!" he cried. "I'll never let you hurt Zoey!" **Snap! **The belt hit them both directly in the shoulder and Zoey fell off the bed crying. Yolanda left with an evil smirk on her face._

_"Get scrubbing!" she screamed from afar. As soon as she was gone, Chase leapt toward her._

_"She's evil, Chase. Evil!" Zoey cried in fear._

_"I know, Zoey." Chase comforted. "And she always will be. But we'll fight her. We will. I promise." Zoey looked up._

_"Promise?" she asked._

_"You know I do," Chase smiled, and Zoey gave a weak one. They both looked at their shoulders. "That's gonna leave a scar."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Zoey look down at the small red scar on her arm.

"She's back!" Zoey whispered in fear. Nicole turned around.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Nicole asked, concerned. Zoey tried to calm down.

"N-nothing," she answered. "She's just an evil teacher from elementary school." Nicole shrugged.

"'Kay," she turned back around, and looked over at Chase again.

**Chase's POV**

It killed me to see Zoey so afraid. Not that I wasn't.

"Is it really her?" I asked with fear and amazement. Zoey nodded.

"I thought we were rid of her." _Me, too. _She walked through the kids all sitting down. No one seemed to care at all about her. They were just chatting up a storm waiting be dismissed. No one else knew. No one else understood anything. Except Zoey. God, do I love her. I've loved her ever since that fateful day when I was six. I never did forget about her. And I never will. She's something special. Someone you can't just forget. Ms. Hevenofsky slowly walked toward us with an oh-so familiar sound following her. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _That sounds shook my mind and turned my veins to ice. She looked down at us.

"Ah, Zoey Brooks. Chase Matthews. I see we meet again." Those words made me want to go insane. She was the most vile, evil, terrible, disgusting, terrible, creepy, unfair, selfish person that me or Zoey had ever met. I was silent. I wanted to say so many things, but I was silent anyway.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Zoey asked, her vouce shaking slightly. Yolanda stared venomously at Zoey's scar.

"I'm sure you do." She walked away. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _We knew from there, that nothing good was going to come out of this. And the worst part is…she still had that same belt…

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Yolanda is a really important part of the story! I'm really, really sorry if this chapter was unhappy. But this stuff had to be said about her bad past. I promise, next chapter will be more happy. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh, and sorry if this chapter was dark and it seems weird because last chapter was happy. I promise, it'll all fit! You guys trust me, right? Anyway, review, even if you HATED it.**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	4. Chapter 3: Recollection and Spies

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the new history teacher. CZ. **Slight DL NOW ADDED.**

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. But I have reasons. I was sick and also my Microsoft Word was messed up. I'm not going to get into details but let's just say I had to rewrite three quarters of this chapter. Oh, guess what? 9 REVIEWS! That's a new record! Thanks so much everyone! Here's my replies:**

**AvatarianSweetPea- **Okey-dokey! Here you go!

**sologirl101- **Thanks soo much! Glad ya love it! Enjoy this update!

**Tears on My Pillow- **I agree! Arghh I hated writing Chase and Zoey being treated that way but it just had to be done! And I felt so happy writing about Chase defending Zoey. Yay, I inspired you and I'm on your faves! Now I feel special LOL. And by the way, LOVE "Love's Power: Rediscovered" lots! It's soooooo good! Update it soon! Anyways, I'm rambling! Enjoy the next chappie!

**GinnyAndDracoForever- **Thanks! Yolanda is my friends moms name LOL. Glad you liked the chapter! Enjoy this one!

**soccerchicka19- **Thanks so much! Now I feel special haha.

**Exoticariesness- **Thanks A LOT! Those are all really good points. I tried to make it work with their characters! Guess I did! LOL well…hope you like this chapter! WE don't know what Zoey thinksof Chase 'til later, though. Whoops. Said too much!

**castalma2010- **Haha yeah I was trying to find an evil name. I know someone named Yolanda and she's a little scary but she's nice LOL. And Hevenofsky…no clue where that came from! But it's scary right? Haha. Glad ya like the DL! Enjoy this chappie!

**Stargazing Maiden- **Thank you so much! Hope ya like the next chapter!

**Hybrid Speed- **Yes, you were right! (insert applause!). LOL. Glad you like it! Oh, and update Zoey 101: Secrets Revealed ASAP! Please? (puppy dog face) LOL!

**THINGS TO KNOW:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Kay…here's chapter tres!

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter 3:**

**Recollections and Spies**

**Zoey's POV**

She pretended she was a new person. She pretended that she had never seen us before after that. Yeah, right. Chase and I could tell she was lying. We both knew. And we wished everyone else knew.

"Hey, Zoe?" Nicole asked. We were on our way to my favorite class, history! Oh, that was sarcasm, by the way, in case you didn't catch that. "What do you think of Ms. Hevenofsky?" _Hmm…that she's pure evil and is out to get Chase and I! That she beat on all the kids in the foster home! That she gave me nightmares for 3 years straight! What else is there to say?_

"I don't like her," I stated, shrugging. Nicole looked confused.

"Why not?" Nicole asked. "I think she seems nice. Why do you think she's nice? I think she's nice? Sure, Hevenofsky might be a strange name, but maybe it's foreign! Like from Italy…or…Russia…or…Germany…or…Ireland…or…"

"Nicole, I get it!" I silenced her. Oh my gosh. How could the name Hevenofsky come from _Italy_? "I don't like her, okay? I just don't!" I walked ahead of her to find Chase.

"Everyone likes her," I whispered to him.

"You're serious?" he asked, surprised. "Don't they see the pure evil inside her?" I shrugged.

"Guess not…" We entered the history room with caution. We took two seats in the back.

"Okay, class!" Ms. Hevenofsky said happily. I couldn't take much of this anymore. "Today we will be discussing human rights!" _I'm surprised you know about human rights, considering you're not one. _"Starting with the rights of orphans in a foster home/orphanage." **(A/N: I'm not sure if there are actually orphan rights but oh well, it's my story!)** She stared directly at Chase and I. "First of all, no, under any circumstances, would the head of the organization be allowed to harm the orphans in any way." My fists clenched, anger boiling up inside of me. It was like she was bragging to us that she got away with it. "Two, if the orphans parents are found, he/she must be informed immediately and be given the choice whether or not to leave." Suddenly, Zoey remembered something, and her eyes grew wide as she did…

**FLASHBACK (Narrator's POV)**

_Zoey and Chase were on their way to Yolanda's office to tell her that their room was ready to be inspected. They were about to enter, when they heard her scream._

_"Zoey's parents!" They stopped dead in her tracks. Zoey, with wide-eyed fear and amazement, along with Chase, pressed her ear against the door. She was on the telephone, they assumed. There was silence. "Okay, let me right down that address… yes… okay… yes. .okay, I have it. Thank you very much, Ms. Karrens. I shall inform Ms. Brooks immediately. Good day." We heard a click. "As if. Don't they realize how much money I would lose?" Zoey backed away from the door, eyes blurred with tears._

_"Chase," she cried. "They found my mommy and daddy." She sobbed silently so Yolanda would not hear. "She's not going to let me see them!" She fell into Chase's little 6-year-old arms._

_"Don't worry, Zoey." He assured. "I promise you we'll find your mommy and daddy." They heard the door knob turned and they stumbled as quick as possible back to their room._

**END FLASHBACK (Continue Narrator's POV)**

The bell rang and everyone hustled out. Zoey just sat there. Chase was halfway to the door when he stopped.

"Uh, Zoe?" he called. "This is the part where you're supposed to, you know, get up and leave the room? That's kind of what a bell signifies." Zoey rolled her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Chase," she said sarcastically but sweetly. She sighed and dazed out again, thinking.

"Will you to stop flirting long enough to get out of my classroom?" Ms. Hevenofsky screamed at the two. Zoey stood up and grabbed Chase's arm and ran out the door with him.

"Chase!" she screamed. "Do you remember that day when we overheard Yolanda's phone conversation about my parents?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" he questioned.

"Do you think she still knows where they are?" Zoey had hope and amazement in her eyes as she said that. Even though she loved the Fortmyers, her dream had always been to find her mom and dad and grandmother. Every night when she was a little girl living with the Fortmyers, she would stay up all night with the lights turned on and her covers untucked, just in case her mom and dad and grandma would magically come and say good night like they used to. She missed them so much, and hoped they were still alive, missing her, too, and maybe, just maybe, trying to find her. She hoped that they didn't forget about her. She also hoped Ms. Hevenofsky didn't tell the Karrens woman that she didn't want to be found. She wondered if they ever wondered what she looked like now. All Zoey had were a few pictures she used to have many, but Yolanda burned a lot of them. Tears brimmed her eyes, and Chase suddenly realized what she was saying.

"Zoe!" he said, shocked. "She might still know where your parents are!"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I just said," Zoey laughed. Chase blushed slightly.

"I-I know!" he answered. "I was…agreeing with you."

"Sure…" Zoey had sarcastically and smiled.

"So, what do we do?" Chase asked. That was a good question. What _would_ they do?

"Easy. We approach her and demand she tells us and threaten to tell the principal about her if she doesn't spill."

"Zoe," Chase told her. "We have no proof of what she did, you know." Zoey sighed and thought some more.

"It's all I've got right now. I mean, the only place we can get it from is her. She's the only one who knew."

"Okay, let's go." They walked side by side and headed to her office. They had no idea what would be in store for them with that visit.

**Meanwhile…**

Dana was walking out of chemistry class, which was right next to the history. Logan ran to catch up to her.

"Wait up, Cruz!" he yelled. Dana sneered.

"What do you want, Logan?" she mumbled. "I have to go see Ms. H for the homework from yesterday." She strutted ahead, but Logan followed from behind.

"Look!" he pointed to Zoey and Chase, who were side-by-side walking down the hallway. "Doesn't that look suspicious?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you know the word 'suspicious'." Dana said obnoxiously, rolling her eyes.

"And I'm surprised you're still standing here while we could be figuring out the truth behind Zoey and Chase! Let's go!" He ran ahead, only to stop because he realized she wasn't following. "Come on. You know you want to. And Ms. Hevenofsky's office is this way, anyways." Dana huffed.

"Whatever, fine." She walked ahead of Logan and Logan followed her. They slid against the wall just in case Zoey and Chase looked back. Luckily, they were blocked by lockers. Soon, they ran out of lockers. Zoey and Chase turned around and they flew into art class. Finally, Zoey and Chase stopped at Ms. Hevenofsky's door.

"Why are _they_ going to Ms. H's office?" Dana asked more herself than Logan.

"Maybe it's because…" Logan started laughing. "they have history together! Ha ha! Get it? History? You get it? Huh?"

"The only thing I'm gonna get is away from _you_," Dana sneered, pointing with attitude at Logan. "I'll get the homework from Nicole." She started to walk away. Logan grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" he commanded. "Let's go hear what they're talking about." He smirked and nodded towards the two walking in. Dana's eyes got wide.

"N-n-n-n-no. That's goin' too far, Reese." Dana responded, rolling her eyes slightly. Logan put on a fake-surprised face.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" he said. "Is Danger Cruz…backing down?" Dana put on a "psh no way" face.

"Nope, let's go." Dana dragged him to the door. They pressed their ears against the door.

"I don't hear any – " Logan started.

"Shut up!" Dana whispered angrily.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you're angry, Cruz." Logan whispered, smirking. Dana ignored him and listened to the voices inside the door.

"…know…parents…remembered…I'll…let's…that…" A voice sounding like Zoey's said.

"I can't hear what they're stupid saying!" Dana whispered, whining. Logan smirked.

"Looks who's talkin' _now_!" Logan rubbed in.

"Whatever," Dana snapped. "If we lean in harder we'll be able to hear better." They leaned harder and-bam!- the door slammed open and Dana and Logan toppled into the room, with three angry, shocked and surprised people glaring at them.

"Nice of you two to drop in, Ms. Cruz, Mr. Reese." Ms. Hevenofsky said strictly. Uh oh!

**A/N: Well? You like? You'll find out what was going on in there before Dana and Logan "dropped in". Hahaha yes I'm corny! But I personally thought that was pretty catchy! Haha so anyways…review!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	5. Chapter 4: A Plan On Hold

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the new history teacher. CZ. **Slight DL NOW ADDED.**

**A/N: **Yola people! Well…I just got back from vacation yesterday and now I'm posting this next chappie! Sorry about all the long waits…well…kinda long waits…hopefully I didn't lose readers! Anyways, here are my ahhmazing reviewers!

**Dana-Logan-Forever- **Thanks! Enjoy the update!

**Tears on My Pillow-** HAHAHA your review cracked me up! applauds Erika on her reviewing skills! Keep reviewing and I hope you like this chappie!

**Hybrid Speed-** Note that I never actually said she knows now. I just said that's what Zoey thought! Oh, and ya gotta love Logan's corny jokes! Enjoy the update!

**mysisluvstars-** Yep, there's more! ENJOY! Oh, and I'm trying to add as much DL as possible without disrupting the main focus of the story.

**GinnyAndDracoForever-** Thanks! Glad you like it! And don't worry, I'm a HUGE CZ fan, so the main focus in this story is and will always be CZ. I'm trying to add DL for DL fans but the main focus is CZ! Enjoy this chapter!

**girliegurl-** Thanks so much! Enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer-** Psh, all I own is that Hevenofsky woman, and no one even likes her! Grr…

Things to know:

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Flashback _(it will be labeled flashback!)

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter Four:**

**A Plan On Hold**

**Zoey's POV**

Chase and I hesitated to go through the door.

"Let's go," he said, about to head in. He stopped when he realized I wasn't following. She really scared me. She made my childhood miserable. She didn't even deserve me to talk to her rationally. I know that usually I never back down from anything, but…I don't know, she makes me feel defenseless. I look over at Chase, who was staring ay me with "what's wrong?" eyes.

"Zoe, what's the matter?" he asked. I could tell he hated seeing me upset. Even when I was six, I only cried around Ms. Hevenofsky. I was usually the one with all the ideas, all the confidence, all the peacemaking. Everything was different now. Memories, memories that are so terrible, the memories that I have, can change a person; can change me. And to think I thought I could keep all of this in the back of my mind for the rest of my life!

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" I trailed off. Chase sighed.

"I'm the one who says stuff like that. Not you." He tried to joke. And failed. But that's the Chase I know and love! "Look, Zoe. Do you or do you not want to find your family?" Zoey smiled weakly.

"I do," I answered. "I really do." It was my dream to. It always had been, always will be. He grabbed my hand. I felt my cheeks grow warm. _Whoa…that was weird. Since when do I blush? Especially around Chase? _

"Then we gotta go in," he answered, and we walked in. Her office was pretty normal looking, except for the fact that she had no family pictures around except for a picture of her dog. Weird? Yeah. Very. Chase cringed when he saw that she was sitting as her desk, with her hands folded, as if waiting for us. Well, we _were_ waiting in front of the door for a while, but still…

"Good afternoon, Miss Brooks, Mr. Matthews! What brings you to my office after school?" she greeted, fake smiling. _Only an idiot would fall for that. _

"Cut the act, Ms. Hevenofsky." Zoey demanded. "I have some words to mince with you!"

"Okay, go right ahead!" Ms. Hevenofsky allowed, smiling still. It was slightly disturbing, seeing evil smile.

"Look, _Yolanda_," Zoey snapped. "I _know_ you know where my _parents _are! Yeah, that's right, I _remembered _after all these years. And if you don't tell me where they are, _I'll _call up the school board and then _let's_ see what they think of the situation, huh?" Yolanda's smiled faded.

"I really don't think this is the appropriate way to be talking to a teacher, Zoey." She said plainly. Zoey's eyes burned with anger. Chase's eyes examined the room and a big, black cabinet caught his eye. It said CHILD FILES in big silver capital letters.

"You're not a teacher…" Zoey fumed. "You're a monster! A selfish, revenge-seeking, money-obsessed, child-abusing monster!" Yolanda's eyes flared, and she slowly lifted her belt which lay on her desk. Chase's eyes turned to fear, Zoey's got wide. That belt resembled everything that hurt about their past. Just when Zoey and Chase were about to make a run for it, a crash was heard and Dana and Logan fell into the room.

**Zoey's POV**

_Dana and Logan? What were they doing? _

"Nice of you two to drop in Miss Cruz, Mr. Reese." Yolanda said strictly. Logan smiled sheepishly.

"What's up, Ms. H?" he said nervously. Ms. Hevenofsky tapped her foot and dropped the belt on her desk.

"Was there a reason why you two were listening in on my and Miss Brooks and Mr. Matthews' conversation?" she asked, her foot still taping, light anger in her eyes. Dana's eyes were on the belt. She spoke up.

"I was just here to get the homework I was supposed to get and…um…" she panicked. I'm guessing she was out of excuses.

"And the door was open and she leaned against it to open it but it was open so we fell in. Sorry." Logan finished.

"Then why was Mr. Reese with you? From what I've seen you two hate each other." Ms. Hevenofsky questioned. _Were they spying on Chase and I? I don't know, this is so, so weird. _I looked over at Chase. _I love his eyes…whoa, did I just think that? Pull yourself together Zoey! _Logan jumped in.

"I, um, had a _homework _question." He spat out the word as if it killed him to say it. "But I'll come back later." Ms. Hevenofsky looked at him suspiciously.

"No, it's fine. Come." She drove them to her desk and started discussing. Suddenly, someone came from behind me and covered my mouth and dragged me into the closet. I tried to scream but I couldn't.

"Let go of – "

"Shh, Zoe, it's me, Chase." I turned and it was him. I sighed. _Phew. Good thing it's just Chase. _

"Oh, my gosh! Chase, you scared me!" Zoey whispered, relieved. She turned around and gestured around the closet. "Um, why did you drag me into Ms. Hevenofsky's closet?"

"I have a plan." He stated. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I saw this black filing cabinet labeled CHILD FILES behind her desk. She was too busy with Dana and Logan to notice us come in here and probably thinks we left the room. If we wait in here until she gets out of the room, then we can see if your file from the foster home is in there." I smiled excitedly.

"Chase, you're a genius! A bushy-haired, clumsy genius!" I whisper-screamed, and gave him a huge hug. I thought I saw him blush. _No way. Why would he? It's not like he likes me or anything…_

**Narrator's POV **

Zoey pulled away from Chase.

"Do you think that she's gone yet?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he answered. "Let me check." He peered through the crack between the double doors. "I think we're good." Zoey reached for the knob and shook it. It stayed shut.

"Hey, Chase? Can you try to open this door? It's jammed." Zoey asked. Chase smiled.

"Sure." He would never pass up the opportunity to show Zoey how "manly" he was. He clutched the knob and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and again with a nervous look on his face. "Uh, Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're stuck in here…" he trailed off. Zoey's eyes got wide.

"What!" she cried. "No way!" She pushed her way past Chase. _This can't be happening…this can't be happening…This. Can't. Be. Happening. _She struggled to turn the knob but it was no use. She slid against the closet door to the ground. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Now I'll never find my parents!" Chase crawled over and sat down next to her.

"We will find a way outta here, Zoe." He told her. "Remember that promise I made you?"

**Flashback**

_"Don't worry, Zoey." He assured. "I promise you we'll find your mommy and daddy." They heard the door knob turned and they stumbled as quick as possible back to their room._

**End Flashback**

"Yeah," she said. She smiled sadly. "I hope you don't break it."

"I would _never_ lie to you." Chase promised. The pair just sat there in silence for a while. Finally, Zoey spoke up.

"Chase?" she called into the dark.

"That's what they call me." He answered.

"You know, we've been friends for a while, and you know what I just realized?" Chase's heart stopped. Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say? With butterflies in his stomach he answered,

"What?" he asked nervously. _Does she…could she…?_

"You never told me why you ended up in the foster house." Chase's hope dropped like a weight dropped off a building. His heart froze. That was unexpected. Chase, in all his life, had never told anyone about his depressing past. And now here, the girl of his dreams wanted to know. He looked away.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Zoe." She crossed her arms and gave him a start-talking look. "Zoey…please no." he complained.

"Chase, please tell me! I tell you everything!" she looked really upset that he wouldn't tell her. He sighed.

"Fine," he said, and started explaining…

**A/N: Dum dum dum! Poor Chase with that false hope! Hmm…I wonder what Chase's past is…WAIT! I KNOW! CUZ I'M THE AUTHOR! Bwahahahaha! Anyways, you'll find out next chapter! Until then….REVIEW Y'ALL!**

**Now…push that beautiful blueple button!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	6. Chapter 5: Chase's Past

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the new history teacher. CZ. **Slight DL NOW ADDED.**

**A/N: **M-i-L-101 here! I'm sorry to say, but this chapter will end on yet another cliffie! Sorry, peeps, has to be done! Here are my reviewers!

**GinnyAndDracoForever- **Haha sorry I know I'm evil with those cliffies! Oh, and there's a cliffie in this chappie, too! Sorry! But I hope you like it anyways!

**purtyinpink71121- **Thanks! You find out about Chase's past in this chappie, so, YAY! ENJOY!

**Tears on My Pillow- **Yes, I do! Very much! Bwahahaha! Hehe. And you should wanna kill Yolanda. Who _doesn't_? Well, keep reviewing! Hope you like this chapter. Oh, and sorry in advance for the cliffie at the end!

**Hybrid Speed- **Haha. I know, I make evil cliffies! By the way…UPDATE Zoey 101: Secrets Revealed before I go insane from the suspense! I wanna see Chase's reaction. Okay, now that that's outta my system…enjoys this chappie!

**DeathDealer210912- **You're not a baby, I'm just evil! Bwahaha! Okay, anyways…sorry in advance about the cliffie at the end of this chapter! Hehe enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! And you do learn about Chase's past in this.

**Disclaimer-** I own that super cool warning thingy below…and some OC's, but not the show…begs Dan Schneider to hand over the show to me bribes him with my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Grr…no luck…Don't own it, people. Sorry.

**Things to know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Flashback _(it will be labeled flashback!)

**WARNING:** This chapter might:

Make you cry

Make you hate people named Melinda and Jared

Make you want to give a cute little seven-year old boy or the older version of him a huge hug

Make you want to kill Yolanda. But, heck, every chapter makes you want to kill Yolanda!

Make you hate MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101 for giving you yet another cliffie

ALL OF THE ABOVE, YO!

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter 5:**

**Chase's Past**

**Narrator POV**

"Fine," he said, and started explaining…

**FLASHBACK**

_The Matthews family was driving on their way home from vacation. It was raining hard and fast and it was hard to see through the windows, even with the window wiper, but Eva Matthews insisted to keep going._

_"Is Chase asleep?" Eva asked her husband, Louis Matthews._

_"You check, honey, I'm driving!" Louis answered. Eva turned around in the car to check on her one year old son, Chase Ian Matthews. He was fast asleep in his baby seat, holding his baby blue blanket with a balloon holding red and blue balloons on it. Below the bear it said Chase Ian in dark blue script. Eva smiled. How she loves her little Chase. And how she loved her Louis. Louis Matthews and Eva Tyrans met at age 13 at an adoption agency. They were both orphans and were never adopted. Eva always dreamed of having a family. Even though she had no parents, no uncles, no aunts, no cousins, brothers, sisters, grandparents, nieces, nephews, anything, Chase and Louis were her dreams come true. They gave her a reason to smile and forget about her past as an orphan. She was now a mommy, and was so happy because of it. Her goal was to give Chase the happiest life ever and never let him go through the unhappiness that she had been through. Little did she know what was ahead._

_"He's asleep." She confirmed, and turned back to Louis. He turned and smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly, a truck appeared in front of them. Eva gasped._

_"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" she screeched. Louis turned quickly and screeched the car sideways just in the nick of time. Eva wiped the sweat of her forehead in relief. Out of nowhere, a tree appeared, and lightning crashed into it and the tree started to break. Eva screamed. "Louis, move the car!" Louis panicked._

_"I can't! We're stuck!" They tried to get out of the car, but it was too late. The big oak tree crashed right into the couple, and they were killed instantly. Chase Ian woke up, and started to cry. A local saw the whole thing and called 911. The police rushed to the scene and saved little Chase. Unfortunately, nothing could be done to help Eva and Louis. They were gone. Chase's family was no longer there. The little one-year old cried and cried. The big tree, the flashing lights, the sickening crunch, being in the arms of a strange man, was all too much for the little baby. Where were his mommy and daddy? He wanted to know. He didn't understand that he would never see them again._

_Six years later…_

_Chase Matthews was adopted by a family called the Blurringtons at age six. He refused to get rid of the name Matthews. It was all he had left of his parents, along with his blanket. The only reason the Blurringtons adopted Chase because Jared Blurrington knew Louis from college, which Louis had worked his pants off to get into. They didn't like him. They didn't like kids. They thought kids were annoying, nose-picking, nail-biting midgets who served no purpose in life until they turned 18. Pretty harsh, right? Well, it's what they thought. The school bus rolled in and now seven-year old Chase got out of the "loser" section of the bus._

_"Buh-bye, loser!" eight year old Larry screamed to him. On the way down, 7 and a half year old Lisa tripped him and he fell on his face in front of Josh, a 9 year old._

_"Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" Lisa laughed. The whole bus laughed along with him. Josh kicked some bus dirt in his face._

_"Now run home to mommy!" he laughed. The word 'mommy' made him start to cry and ran off the bus, tears stinging in his eyes. Couldn't there be one person, one person, who would make him happy? Or make him smile? Or give him a chance? Where was that one person who would turn everything around and make all the bad things go away? Did he or she even exist? He hoped so. He missed his mommy and daddy. He couldn't remember them. All he remembered was flashing lights, screaming, a crunch, and a policeman with a balding red-haired head and a red mustache and goatee. He ran up the sidewalk and into the house. The house was empty. No furniture, no rugs, no paintings on the wall like their usually were._

_"Jared!" Chase screamed. "Melinda! Where are you?" He saw the two of them stomping down the stairs, each carrying two green and black suitcases with BLURRINGTON engraved in gold on them. Chase watched them walk down the stairs._

_"Hi," he said. They said nothing, just shoved his blanket and a tiny suitcase into his hand. He stared at the bags. "Are we moving?" he asked excitedly. Maybe if he had a brand new start at a brand new school, he could finally make some friends! Melinda rolled her eyes._

_"Nope," Melinda answered. "We're going away, not you." Chase's face saddened._

_"So, you're going on vacation?" he asked, confused. "Don't I need a babysitter?"_

_"We're dropping you off at a foster house." Jared cut in. "You're going to stay there for a while." Chase didn't understand._

_"What's a foster house?" he asked. Jared sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"It's a place where annoying kids go when they have nowhere else to go." He answered. Chase was still a little confused._

_"You'll…" he gulped down tears, having an idea of what they meant. "You'll come get me…right?" Chase stared at them hopefully._

_"Yeah, sure…" Melinda said, bored. "Now, get outside and in the car!" Chase, with worry in his eyes, crawled into the car, clutching his blanket with all his might. It was a silent car ride, and Chase had an unidentified pang in his stomach, and uncontrollable tears blurred his vision. He didn't know what was happening. He needed that person…now. He needed his mommy and daddy…now. He always did. He always had. He always will. The car pulled into a dead, empty parking lot with a red, tall brick building which had a sign on it that said HEVENOFSKY FOSTER HOUSE in big gold letters on a white sign. He stepped out of the car and the car pulled away immediately. No goodbyes, no hugs, no 'I miss you's'. No anything. They were gone._

_"Get inside, orphan!" a scary-looking woman screeched._

_"Who are you?" Chase asked. "What's going on?"_

_"I'm Yolanda Hevenofsky, this is your worst nightmare, now get inside, you useless, worthless orphan!" Yolanda screamed. Chase looked at the ground, tears flowing from his eyes. Did everyone have to think he was a worthless piece of garbage?_

"_I'm not an orphan!" he cried. "The said they'll come back for me!" Yolanda laughed, mocking him._

_"Don't you get it, you puny loser?" she asked. "They're never coming back! They don't want you! They moved far, far away so they could get away from you! They hate you, along with every other human being on this planet, except your dead parents." Tears came out of Chase's eyes. What was the point of even living without someone to love? Without someone to love him? At that point, he felt he could trust no one. Everyone he thought loved him deceived him and hurt him and made him cry. His parents; why did they have to go? Not purposely, but they hurt him. He wanted to blame them, but he knew in his heart it was no one's fault. It just happened. And the stupid Blurringtons; he thought they cared about him somewhat. He was wrong. Suddenly, he heard faint crying from a distance. There, sitting on a bench, was a girl. But this was no ordinary girl. His eyes lit up in happiness when he saw her. She was beautiful. She had flowing blonde hair and bright brown sparkling eyes which were, right then, filled with sadness. She was wearing dark brown cowboy boot, a lengthy white skirt that went down to the top of her boots, and a plain pink T-shirt. She looked up at him and he could've sworn he had butterflies. He stopped crying._

_"Um, I'll be there in a second…" he told Yolanda. "I, um, dropped something and it…blew away." Yolanda snorted in disgust._

_"Whatever," she said, and headed inside. "Get run over for all I care." He walked over to her and sat down._

_"Hi, I'm Chase Matthews!" he said to her. She must be really sad, he thought. "Um, this is when you're supposed to say hi and what your name is," he reminded her with a smile._

_"Hi and what your name is," she said, and smiled weakly. He laughed, the strange butterflies in his stomach coming back. He had never felt happy butterflies before. Was this what love did to you? Or was it just a random thing?_

_"You're funny," he said, still laughing. "I like you. What's your real name?"_

_"Zoey Brooks," she answered. Zoey Brooks…it was a pretty name. It fit her perfectly. She was perfect. He spoke his mind._

_"You're pretty, Zoey," he said. He suddenly regretted saying that, though he looked confident on the outside. What if she thinks he's weird or dorky? What if…?_

_"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. Yes, she was happy!_

_"Yup," he said, smiling. "So, why were you sitting out here all by yourself?" She got sad again. Stupid, stupid Chase! You made her sad! He screamed inside his head._

_"'Cause no one here wants to be my friend. They think I'm some kind of freak." She answered. No way! How could anyone call someone as amazing as Zoey Brooks a freak? He asked himself._

_"You're not a freak!" He answered, shocked. "Who would think that?"_

_"Everyone," Zoey grumbled. He shook his head._

_"Not everyone," he said. Zoey looked up and into his eyes. "I don't think you're a freak. I never will, I promise. Do you wanna be my best friend?" he asked. Please say yes…please say yes…please say yes…Chase begged inside his head. Zoey nodded happily. He shoved her lightly and ran. Time for tag, his favorite game! "Tag, you're it!" he screamed, and Zoey ran after him, laughing. He had finally found that person._

**END FLASHBACK**

**Chase's POV**

"…and then two weeks after you left, I was transferred to a foster home, which is a place where you live with a family but they don't adopt you. For the last 6 years I've been bumped from foster home to foster home all throughout the Pacific Coast. The foster agency has been paying for me to go here, but only if I keep an A average in every class…" I finished. Of course, I didn't tell her anything about me loving her at first glance or anything of that. It wasn't the right time. Zoey was crying by the time I finished.

"Chase…" she said softly. "I am sorrier than words can say…" she gave me a hug and released me. "And all this time I've been selfishly focusing on my problems. Ugh, I'm such a frea –"

"Please, don't say that word!" I cut in. "You're not, and you know it." She smiled.

"Thanks!" she told me. "It's so cool that we now know all of each others secrets!" She smiled, and a lump formed in my throat. _Yeah…all except one… _"Unless, there's something else you've been keeping from me?" she joked, probably not expecting that to fill me with guilt. _Aw, man! Why did she have to say that? _I sighed. I had to do this now.

"Actually…" I started. Zoey stopped smiling and stared at me. "There is…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay…" she said. "Tell me!" I took a deep breath. _It's now or never, Chase. Tell her how you feel…_

"The truth is," I started. "I lo –" The door banged open. _Why me? _Standing in front of the closet…was Yolanda Hevenofsky, looking angrier than ever.

**A/N: Okay, I admit it…I'm evil! Hey, I warned you there would be an evil cliffie! smiles innocently. So…did any of those WARNING's happen to you? It did to me while I was writing it. That's right, I hate my own creations! And myself for giving you a cliffie! And I cried for Chase and wanted to give him a big hug! Well…I'm rambling now…REVIEW! And tell me about what WARNINGs happened to you! Heehee. Well…uhm, review, peeps!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	7. Chapter 6: It's Okay

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the new history teacher. CZ. **Slight DL NOW ADDED, but it is still mostly CZ!**

**A/N: **Hey! You guys are lucky. There was awful weather here where I live so I had a while to write, so I was able to finish this chapter! Yay! Just so you know, Chase will be a little out of character at one point in this chapter, but honestly, wouldn't he go insane if someone threatened Zoey? Yup. REVIEWS:

remedyX for love- Thanks! I actually just enabled anonymous reviews because the same thing happened to me with a story and it was ANNOYING so yeah. LOL, enjoy this chappie!

GinnyAndDracoForever- I know I felt so bad writing that about him…:( Anyways, hope ya like the update!

girliegurl- There's some DL in this chappie so keep reading. I try my best so yeah. ENJOY!

Hybrid Speed- Ha ha yeah. I planned for it to happen like that, it was pretty predictable. Keep reviewing:)

Okay…here's the update people!

**Disclaimer-** I'm displeased to inform you that this wonderful show is in the hands of Dan Schneider…not me…which sucks…especially for me because that Spring Break-Up movie made me want to cry. Enough rambling. Don't own it.

**Things to know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Flashback _(it will be labeled flashback!)

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter 6:**

**It's Okay**

**Chase's POV**

_Crap. I should've seen this coming._

Zoey and I stood up abruptly.

"Uh, hey Ms. Hevenofsky!" I tried to cover. "We were just…"

"Leaving, bye!" Zoey said, grabbing my hand and trying to get out. Yolanda stopped them with her arm.

"What were you two _love-bird orphans_ doing in my closet?" Yolanda asked with anger.

"We're not orphans!" I defended, anger in my eyes.

"We're _not_ love-birds!" Zoey defended, annoyed at the comment. _And we probably never will be… _"Can we go?" Yolanda gaped in disgust. Then, she raised her eyebrows.

"You were trying to sneak into my files, weren't you? To find out where your dirty parents are." She guessed, smirking. "Well, guess what, Brooks? You're never going to find them! Why? Because they're dead! So I suggest you get the idea that somewhere, out there, they're looking for you out of your head, because they're not! No one cares about you, Zoey! NO ONE LOVES YOU!" Zoey looked as if she'd just been smacked in the face. She covered her hands with her face. _Her parents were dead? Was she telling the truth? Oh, no….Zoey… _I wanted to scream "I DO!" at the top of my lungs, but I didn't think she could handle it at the moment. I turned to Zoey, wishing I knew what to say…wishing I could get out of this closet.

**Zoey's POV**

_Dead? I should've known that they were gone. I'm so stupid! _Tears poured out of my face and I sank to the bottom of the closet. _What's happening to me? I was never so emotional before. Ever. For the last six years I was the problem solver, the peacemaker, the one with the answers, not the antagonizing questions! What do you do when the person with all the answers has the problem? I don't know what to feel…I don't know what to do…All those years of hoping and dreaming…they were worthless! _Chase pulled me into a hug, glaring at her.

"That's right; you're a lonely, pathetic, parentless, ugly…_freak_." She whipped out her belt. Chase's eyes burned with anger.

"This is for you Zoey," he told me, and stomped on her foot…_hard._ She toppled backwards, and Chase, eyes burning with anger, put his foot on her stomach. She yelped in pain, as the belt was pelted across the room, and landed on the CHILD FILES cabinets.

"Listen up, Yolanda!" he screamed. "This girl standing behind is the most amazing person you'll ever meet, and doesn't deserve your crap. And she is, was not, and will never be a freak! The only freak I see here is lying defenseless under my foot. So, back off, Hevenofsky!" I stared in amazement. Only thing running through my mind: _Whoa_. I had never seen him so angry before. I glanced around the room, trying to look for a reason not to cry. _Hey, look, they have security cameras in here… _I thought half-heartedly. A tear rolled down my cheek. _I miss you mom. I miss you dad. I miss you grandma…I miss you, happiness… _

**Meanwhile…**

**Dana's POV**

"I can't believe you left your homework in her office!" Logan said, making fun of me. _He'd better watch himself, unless he wants to wear a black eye._

"_I_ can't believe you had the master keys to the classroom building." I said, smirking. "Let's see what Mr. _Dean Rivers_ has to say about _that_, hmm?" _Ha. That should shut him up! _He smirked.

"Let's just get this over with," he groaned. "Being near the classes after they're over gives me the creeps…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe if you actually tried your hardest in all the classes, then you'd actually be able to look at a classroom, Reese." I said, fake-smiling, mocking him. He took a deep breath. _What the hell is he…?_

"Maybe if you weren't in most of my classes, then I'd be able to concentrate!" he shot back. _Wha…? What's he talking about?_

"I never spoke a word to you during a class!" I defended, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

**Logan's POV**

_Come on, Logan, just spill! You had no problems with any other girl!_

_**But Dana isn't like the others. You love her.**_

_Shut up, darker voice!_

"Um, nothing…" I trailed off. "Never mind." God, how stupid could I get? I'm starting to act like Chase! What was wrong with me? I could've just told her right now…and had the perfect witty comment to make. But _nooooo_…I had to keep my stupid feelings to myself, like Chase. _I wonder where he is…I haven't seen him since that incident an hour ago… _Dana and I walked down the hall and walked into Hs. H's room. Dana gasped, and pointed silently to Chase.

"…freak I see here is lying defenseless under my foot. So, back off." We stared in amazement and confusion. Um, why was Chase beating up Ms. H? Dana cleared her throat, and Chase looked up, startled. He lifted is foot off Hs. Hevenofsky.

"She…" Chase cleared his throat. "She was antagonizing us and upset Zoey…" Zoey nodded, now standing right by him.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Prove it…" Just then, Dean Rivers ran in.

"What is all the ruckus going on in –" he looked over at Chase, then Yolanda, then Dana and Logan. "What in the world?"

"She was threatening to hurt us, Ms. H!" Zoey defended. "With that belt!" She pointed at the belt, now lying on top of the cabinet.

"Yeah, right…" Dean Rivers said. "You four are in a bunch of trouble!" Dana's mouthed gaped open.

"Wait, four?" she asked. I smirked. She was so hot when she was confused and surprised.

"Yes, all of you are here without the permission of an adult figure _and_ after classes are over. _And_ you knocked a teacher down!" He helped up Ms. Hevenofsky, who smirked at Chase when the Dean wasn't looking. Chase clenched his fists. "I want you all to stay here until I reached your parents so they can advise my punishment for you." I didn't know why, hell, I really had no clue what was going on, but Zoey and Chase looked like they were about to cry when she said that. Dean Rivers walked Ms. Hevenofsky out of the room. "I'm taking your teacher to the infirmary, and if I come back and even one of you is not here, you are all expelled, though I was considering doing that anyway!" He disappeared. Dana turned to Chase and Zoey.

"Can you guys puh-lease explain what just happened here?" Dana asked. So, they explained. Eh, something about Ms. H being evil, keeping the fact that Zoey's parents were dead from her, some belt…blah, blah, blah.

"_I wonder if anyone has a mirror…?"_

"Logan, I can't even believe you! Did you not hear what our friends are going through right now?" Dana asked angrily. _Oops. Did I say that out loud?_

"It's just…I…um...the…" I mumbled stupidly.

"Why do you always have to be so self-absorbed?" Dana screamed at me.

"Why do _you_ have so many anger issues?" I screamed back. She gaped at me.

"Maybe because you have so many ways to piss me off!" she screamed angrily. I smirked.

"I believe you mean '_turn you on,'_ right?" Dana rolled her eyes.

"As if," she said, disgusted.

"You know you want me, Cruz." I said. She did. I could tell. Really.

"Why do you always have to do that?" she shot back. Zoey cut in.

"You guys, we have bigger problems, save the fighting for later!" she yelled, her voice shaking a little. We ignored her. Looking crushed, she and Chase went off to a corner. Hopefully, Chase was going to spill the beans. Anyways, I had had it with fighting with Dana. Had it.

"You really wanna know why, Dana? Huh?" I screamed. _Here is goes…_ "Because if I was ever nice to you, you'd realize that I like you! There, okay? I said it! I like you! No, I love you! Happy?" Dana just stared, wide-eyed. _Ugh, I am such an idiot! I shouldn't have done that…stupid Logan, stupid! _I was about to walk away to save me from embarrassment when…she kissed me! _Dana Cruz_ kissed _me_! Whoa.

**Dana's POV**

Oh, my gosh, was_ I_ seriously kissing _Logan Reese_? This was so weird! Where was your head today Dana? Okay, so I liked Logan Reese…Yeah, Danger Cruz just admitted she has feelings for an egomaniac jerk. Laugh all you want. But did he really love me, or was I just another make-out buddy? Maybe I was just like the other billion girls he'd dated. I pulled away from him, and he gave me a confused look.

"I don't believe that you love me." I said plainly, and headed towards the corner of the room, where Zoey and Chase were talking, leaving a disappointed and confused Logan Reese standing there by himself. Maybe they would actually have something intelligent and truthful to say, unlike some people. Cough, LOGAN, cough. "Hey guys, 'sup?"

**Chase's POV**

Zoey and I were just staring at Dana and Logan. Well, I was. Zoey was more staring off into space.

"Did Dana just kiss Logan?" I asked, bewildered. As far as I knew, they mixed together, like water and oil. I looked over at Zoey, and was shocked. She looked so hurt it wasn't even funny. And I could tell it had nothing to do with Dana and Logan. She needed someone to love her. _If only she knew… _But after the news she just heard, it would just add more confusion to her life. Poor Zoe. Poor beautiful, amazing, Zoe. I wished there was something I could say, but…there wasn't. I just had to wait for her to start talking. Knowing Zoey, she was probably trying to clear her mind and think of something else.

"Yeah, guess so…weird, right?" she said half-heartedly. I couldn't take it anymore. Having someone you love feel unloved makes you feel loveless. I hope that made sense.

"Zoey, do you wanna talk about…you know…?" I started. She looked over at me.

"I'd rather forget, Chase." She said, her eyes starting to water. "I really would…" She buried her face into her hands and fell into my arms. I guess she didn't want me to see her cry.

"Zoe," I told her. "It's okay to cry. It's okay." So she lifted her head up and I saw tears come out.

"I had the best life, Chase. I was happy. Even though I didn't have many friends, I was happy, because before anything happened, I knew at least three people loved me…my mom, my dad, and…my grandma." She said softly with hurt. "I was even happy with the Fortmyers, because I had hope that maybe they weren't gone, my family, I mean. But the truth was, they were. And the worst feeling right now is, they're…never…coming…back…no matter…h-how h-hard I try…" Tears blurred my vision.

"I get it, Zoey." She looked up at me.

"No, you don't!" she said, slightly angry. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes," I corrected. "I do." She smiled a little. _Great, there goes the butterflies_…

"So, I've heard you get it?" she asked, and gave me a hug. "As least I've got you…and Nicole, Michael, Quinn, Dana, even Logan…Maybe I've lost a lot, but not it all." Atta girl, there's the Zoey I knew! I pulled away from her. _Maybe this was the right time…?_

"Hey Zoe?" I asked.

"M hmm?" she answered.

"I still never told you my secret!" I teased. She put her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for the reminder," she joked. "Well? Tell me!" I took a deep breath.

"Well, I've been keeping this from you for a while, but I think you deserve to know…" I started. She nodded. "The truth is, I…I…I…I lo – "

"Hey guys, 'sup?" Dana said, walking over to us. "Ugh, I hate Logan!" _Why torture me? Why? So close! SO CLOSE! _But I decided to find out what happened between her and Logan.

"What did Mr. Wanna-Make-Out do now?" I asked. She gave Logan a death glare, then spoke.

"When you guys went off to this corner, the fight continued, and he told me the reason he's so obnoxious to me is because he didn't want me to know that he _loved_ me!"

"No way!" I said, seriously surprised.

"Yup," she said. "So, since I, um…kinda like him, too, I kissed him, but then I thought, what if I'm just one of his make-out dummies who he changes like underwear, so now I'm just so confused on what to do…" Then, she looked over at Zoey, and hugged her. "You poor baby! I'm sorry I didn't comfort you. Ugly Reese does things to you." She smiled slightly.

"It's okay," she answered. "We're still friends, never doubted it once." She released Zoey.

"Good…" she said. "Um…any advice for me?" she asked us both.

"You know," I told her. "Now that I think about it, Logan does talk about you a lot…"

"What do you mean?" Dana asked, with a raised eyebrow

"Like he'd complain for hours and hours about your fights, remembering exactly what happened and exactly what you said and what he said. He never remembered anything that happened with his other girlfriends."

"So, you think he _does_ love me?" she asked, confused. I shrugged.

"It's possible," I answered. I didn't want to give her a yes or no, because if I was wrong, I would probably get a black eye later. She shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, and headed off to her own corner of the room. I turned back to Zoey.

"Any ideas how we can get outta this?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"Nope," she stated.

"Come on, you've gotta have something!" I pleaded.

"No, I don't! Really!" she said, starting to get irritated.

"You're sure?" I asked once more. She turned to me.

"Why am _I_ the one that has to come up with a plan. Matthews? What about you, Mr. I-Wanna-Be-A-Best-Selling-Author-When-I-Grow-Up?" she asked, fake angrily, I thought. I laughed. _God, do I love her…_

"Because I know you're good at it. You don't necessarily _have_ to, but you're good at it." I offered. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine, I had one idea…" she started. "Logan! Dana! Can you guys stop fighting or flirting or whatever long enough to come over here? I have a plan!" They rushed over.

"Thank god!" Dana cheered. "I thought we were goners!"

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Over there, I noticed that we had a security camera in this room. If we can get the tape from the Projection Room, then we could prove what happened." I explained.

"Ugh Zoe, I could kiss you!" Logan screamed, but Dana smacked him in the chest from the side.

"I don't think so!" she said angrily. _Thank you, Dana…_

"I think that two of us should go get it to take less attention from us. Plus, the two staying back could cover for the others in case Dean Rivers comes back early. I'm guessing we have about 25 minutes from now." I told them. They all nodded.

"I think you and Logan should go…" Zoey said, teasing Dana. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. We looked at both of them.

"Fine," they said at the exact same time, and then looked at each other weird.

"Well if he agrees then I disagree!" Dana debated, folding her arms.

"Just go!" Zoey yelled, and shoved them out the door.

**A/N: Wow, long chapter! SIX PAGES! Hmm…wonder how Zoey's plan will go…And what will happen with Dana and Logan. And think about it, people, Chase and Zoey don't have anymore interruptions…or do they? Well…REVIEW!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	8. Chapter 7: And The Plan Unfolds

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the new history teacher. CZ. **Slight DL NOW ADDED, but it is still mostly CZ!**

**A/N: **Sup? This chapter has a decent amount of DL! (cheers from DL fans)! It has Chase and Zoey to…I guess. Anyways, here are my reviewers!

**Lil Spazzy Q**- Haha thanks! I hate homework…too bad school starts tomorrow for me. Anyways, I ask the same questions about the real series! As for my story, you'll just have to wait and see.

**sugarcandy90210-** Okay, thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**GinnyAndDracoForever-** Ha ha! I know, they're so evil. I hate myself for writing them LOL.

**Hybrid Speed-** Sorry, Zoe has a plan, dude, face facts. LOL. Yeah, I agree, GO CHASE! And yeah, that's the right pronunciation. Odd name, right?

**girliegurl- **Hmm…I guess. But I'm sticking with DL and CZ for now. I'm glad you liked the DL. I didn't think I was that good with DL, but I guess I am! Yay! And as for your question, you'll just have to continue reading.

**Disclaimer-** Trust me, if I owned the show, I'd be writing scripts, not fan fiction. Not that I don't love writing fan fiction!

**Things to know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Flashback _(it will be labeled flashback!)_/what's going on in the tape (you'll know what I mean)/people talking on the other end of the phone._

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter 7:**

**And The Plan Unfolds**

**Dana's POV**

So, Chase thought that Logan did like me, but I'm not so sure. It was really, really awkward, Logan and I walking through the halls in complete silence. I started to get irritated.

"This is getting annoying," I whispered to him. He shrugged.

"Whatever…" he looked over at me. "Why did you walk away?" I looked away.

"Because," I simply said.

"Because why?" he asked.

"Because, that's why!" I said, irritated. He smirked at me, as if waiting for an answer. I sighed. "Do you seriously love me? Or am I just one of the billion make-out buddies you've had?" He stared at me in disbelief, then looked at the ground.

"I used all the others to make you jealous…" he confessed.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Why do you think?" he asked. I smiled slightly, then frowned.

"But how could you love me? You've only known me for, like, a month maybe." She defended. "You know nothing about me!" He smirked.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged. "You were born in New York City, you have 2 older brothers, Kevin, who's 16 and Josh, who's 18, which is how you got so tough. Before PCA you went to NYC Junior High School **(A/N: I have no clue if that even exists but, oh well, it's my story!)** and you hated it there. Your favorite colors are black and red and you love red roses the most even though you usually don't like flowers. Your favorite candy is sour patch kids, your favorite show is Grey's Anatomy, you love horror movies, your best friend from home is named Hailey Simmons, you love basketball but your passion is skateboarding, shall I continue?" _Holy crap. _How did he know all of that?

"But…how…wha…huh?" I was speechless.

"I, believe it or not, do listen to you," Logan answered. "I do know you. Do you believe me now?" I nodded slowly. "Well…?" I think this was the first time that any boy left me speechless. Not even my mom knew that much about me!

"Well…what?" I finally managed to spit out.

"Do you love me back?" he asked hopefully. _Ahhh! What do I do? I don't know…do I love him, or not? I mean, like, I've always loved fighting with him, maybe because it was an excuse to talk to him…? Ugh I am so confused. Well…I have to say something…right?_

"Um…maybe?" I suggested. He smiled.

"Fair enough," he said, and grabbed my hand and we headed on down the hallway.

"So where's the projection room?" I asked. Logan thought for a moment.

"Um, I think it's up those stairs and around the corner…" he answered. We walked up the stairs and down the hall around the corner. Suddenly, we saw Dean Rivers walking around the other corner with the nurse. CRAP!

"Logan, hurry!" I screamed, pushing him into the science class. We ducked behind the desk and watched him pass. He was on the way downstairs! "I'm calling Zoey!" I took out my cell and dialed 454-0096. _Ring once…ring twice…_

**Zoey's POV**

_I hope the plan works…I mean, Yolanda really deserves to be locked away forever…_

"Do you think they're gonna make it?" Chase asked me.

"Hope so." I answered. "You know, this last month has really been so weird…"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I mean, I feel like almost everything is going wrong. Yolanda coming to our schools, all those memories from the past killing me in my mind, me actually crying for the first time since I was seven years old, and finding out about my family…life sucks…" he nodded. "But I'm really happy I found you…it's more like you found me when I needed you the most, you know?" he smiled.

"Ditto," he said, blushing a little. It was weird how I could do that to him. "I don't think I could've handled seeing ol' Hevenofsky again without you here."

"Same," I answered. "Hey, Matthews…you never told me what your top secret was!"

"Yeah," he answered. "Guess I didn't,"

"So…?" I asked him. _Why do I wanna know so badly? Never mind, let's hear what he has to say…_

"So, what?" he asked nervously. I laughed.

"You know what 'so', just tell me!" I pleaded. He sighed, and took a deep breath for the third time today.

"Okay," he said. "The thing is…I lo – "

_Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let – _It was my cell phone.

"Sorry," I said, and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hey Dana!" Pause. "What? Okay, bye!" She hung up. "Dean Rivers is coming!" Chase's eyes went from "why me?" to super wide.

"What do we do?" we asked, panicking. I thought fast. I opened two windows wide.

"What are you – " We heard footsteps. "He's coming!"

"Follow my lead!" I told him. The Dean and Nurse Krutcher walked in. Dean Rivers looked around.

"Where are Miss Cruz and – Mr. Reese?" he asked.

"Hold on, Dana! Hold on, Logan! We'll get help!" I screamed. This plan was perfect. I put on my fake scared face and Chase followed.

"Dean Rivers, help!" I screamed. "Dana and Logan fell out the window!"

"I think they're unconscious!" Chase screamed worriedly from the window. The Dean's eyes got wide. "Go help them! Please!"

"Oh my word!" he screamed, and ran out of the room, with the nurse on his tail.

"Wait up, you hooligan!" she screamed. When they were out of sight, Chase and I started cracking up.

"Nice save," he complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks! That was hilarious! 'I think they're unconscious!' " I laughed. "I'm gonna call Dana now." I flipped open my cell: 668-2221.

**Logan's POV**

"When can we get out from under this desk?" I asked annoyed.

"When Zoey calls to tell us it's clear."

"And that will be…?"

_Dance, Dance, we're falling apart… _Dana's cell rang.

"Now," she answered, and picked it up.

_"Hey, D. It's safe now, keep going!"_ said Zoey. I could hear the whole conversation because it was loud.

"Cool. But what did you do?"

_"Pretended you fell out the window,"_ she simply said.

"Ha ha. Nice. Gotta go! Bye!"

_"Bye!"_ She hung up.

"Let's go," I commanded. "It's safe now."

"Finally!" I cheered. "Whoo!" We ducked into the room next to us, which was the projection room. "Where are we supposed to look?"

"You're pretty stupid, aren't you?" she asked, smirking, and gestured towards the fifty TV screens, each with a room on them. The security guard was sitting in a chair, sleeping, with a half eaten box of Dunkin Donuts on his lap. I saw Dana get up and creep to the monitors. I followed. "Try to find one with Zoey and Chase in it." I looked all around, but saw something pretty creepy.

"Dana, look!" I pointed to a monitor. It was in the nurse's office, and Yolanda was laughing to herself.

"_Ha ha, finally, those orphans and annoying students are gonna get it!"_ she cackled. _God, what a loser. _

"I think we should take that one, too!" I suggested.

"Wow, _you_ can think?" Dana asked, fake-amazed.

"Ha ha, funny," I said sarcastically, and pushed eject and grabbed the tape that came out.

"Aha, here's Zoey and Chase." She said. They were just talking and laughing.

"I'm surprised they're not together by now," I noticed.

"Yup," Dana said. "Just look at the way Chase is looking at her. It's like you when you look in the mirror, except not self-absorbed or weird or – "

"Okay, I get it," I stopped her, and ejected that tape, too and smirked. " I know you love me, though."

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Come on, let's plan back down there before Dean Rivers comes back and strangles them." She laughed. I loved her laugh. A lot. I grabbed her hand and we headed down in a hurry.

**Chase's POV**

Dana and Logan ran in through the door and collapsed into a desk.

"Did you get the tape?" Zoey asked. Dana nodded, out of breath.

"And we got a tape of Ms. H in the nurse's office cackling how you got what you deserved or something!" Dana said. Yes! This was so gonna work. I looked over at Zoey. I hasn't seen her happier all day. I smiled. It seemed lately that fate just hated me. Three times; that's how many times I had tried to tell her. THREE TIMES. Bad luck. Yup. That's what it was. Bad luck and bad timing.

"That's awesome!" I yelled. "So, what now, Zoe?" She thought a moment.

"Dana, go into Ms. H's closet and get the TV set." She said. "We need to have it set up before Dean Rivers gets here. Then, the second he steps in, we'll play video one, then two, and see what happens from there." So, we waited. Finally, Dean Rivers walked in.

"You two are in so much trouble! There was no one out there!" he screamed, then stopped when he saw the TV screen get turned on, as it played all over again…

_Zoey and I stood up abruptly._

_"Uh, hey Ms. Hevenofsky!" I tried to cover. "We were just…"_

_"Leaving, bye!" Zoey said, grabbing my hand and trying to get out. Yolanda stopped them with her arm._

_"What were you two love-bird orphans doing in my closet?" Yolanda asked with anger. _

_"We're not orphans!" I defended, anger in my eyes._

_"We're not love-birds!" Zoey defended, annoyed at the comment. "Can we go?" Yolanda gaped in disgust. Then, she raised her eyebrows._

_"You were trying to sneak into my files, weren't you? To find out where your dirty parents are." She guessed, smirking. "Well, guess what, Brooks? You're never going to find them! Why? Because they're dead! So I suggest you get the idea that somewhere, out there, they're looking for you out of your head, because they're not! No one cares about you, Zoey! NO ONE LOVES YOU!" Zoey looked as if she'd just been smacked in the face. She covered her hands with her face. Tears poured out of her face and she sank to the bottom of the closet. I pulled her into a hug, glaring at her._

_"That's right, you're a lonely, pathetic, parentless, ugly…freak." She whipped out her belt. My eyes burned with anger._

_"This is for you Zoey," I told her, and stomped on her foot…hard. She toppled backwards, and I, with my eyes burning with anger, put my foot on her stomach. She yelped in pain, as the belt was pelted across the room, and landed on the CHILD FILES cabinets._

_"Listen up, Yolanda!" I screamed. "This girl standing behind is the most amazing person you'll ever meet, and doesn't deserve your crap. And she is, was not, and will never be a freak! The only freak I see here is lying defenseless under my foot. So, back off, Hevenofsky!" Zoey stared in amazement. Then, Dana and Logan walked in, and that's how it all began… _

The Dean just stared at the TV in amazement, as we showed him the next tape, too. He turned to them, and opened his mouth to speak.

**A/N: What will Dean Rivers reaction be? Tune in next chapter:) And keep in mind, unbeknownst to Logan, Dana has never actually said she _loves_ him. Uh oh! Hmm…nothing else to say in the A/N except…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top and ice cream in the middle?**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	9. Chapter 8: Open It

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the new history teacher. CZ. **Slight DL NOW ADDED, but it is still mostly CZ!**

**A/N: **Hey! Not much to say, except this chapter is a tad short, sorry! REVIEWERS:

**sologirl101-** Thanks so much! Hope you like the rest!

**freaky-callback-girl-** Yay, I'm on your faves! LOL, I'm glad you love it! I love writing it!

**GinnyAndDracoForever-** I hate reading cliffies, but ya gotta love writing them! Ha ha, enjoy!

**Hybrid Speed-** Thanks. You find out in this chapter. Um…sbout your question, it's not anymore, but it was! It was SO ANNOYING! But it's fixed now…at least…I think so…(dum dum dummm). LOL, enjoy and…pretty please update Zoey101: Secrets Revealed and your other stories soon!

**RockerChick13-** I know, I'm evil. Ha ha hope you like the update!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the show, people!

**Things to know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Flashback _(it will be labeled flashback!)_/what's going on in the tape (you'll know what I mean)/people talking on the other end of the phone._

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter 8:**

**Open It**

**Chase's POV**

"I…I can't….this is…what…how could…oh, my word…" The Dean said.

"So, that's how it all happened…" Dana said.

"Are we still in trouble?" I asked hopefully.

"In trouble?" Dean Rivers sputtered. "IN TROUBLE?" He was now in full blast anger. "I'll tell you who's in trouble! That ugly Hevenofsky woman! I can't belie – " He suddenly stopped, realizing how unprincipal-like he was acting, and straightened his tie, his chin up in the air. "I shall call the police now…" He flipped out his cell phone and dia;ed 911/ "Hello, we have a situation here. You see…" Zoey looked like she was about to cry happy tears.

"Finally, she's gone!" I screamed. Zoey hugged me.

"You know, you're really something, Chase!" she told me.

"Well, yeah," I pointed out. "'Cause if I wasn't something I'd be nothing. And you can't _see_ nothing." She rolled her eyes and smiled. I loved it when she did that. _I love you, Zoey…_

**Later…**

**Zoey's POV**

Chase and I watched as the police cars drove up, sirens loud. Chase looked really terrified. Then, I remembered what he told me about his parents and the police cars. I squeezed his arms.

"Don't worry," I reassured. "Be excited! They're taking away Yolanda!" He smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess you're right." I smiled.

"Aren't I always?" I asked happily.

"No," he joked. I smacked him playfully.

"Ha ha," I laughed. "Very mature." He smiled his famous smiles, and for some reason, I got butterflies in my stomach. _Weird. I gotta shake this off… _The police ran in and a few minutes later, they came out dragging a very evil woman. Guess who?

"Unhand me!" she spat. "They deserved it! They did! I'm innocent!" They dragged her, still ranting, right by us. She stared at us with a stare so cold, so evil, so filled with hate, it ran a chill down my spine and I clutched Chase's shoulder. "Don't think you've heard the last of me, you two! I will return, _I will return_. Somehow, someway, _I will return_!" They shoved her in the police care and Chase and I watched as the lights and sirens faded away into the night.

"It's gonna be okay now," I told more myself then Chase. I looked over at him. "Well?" He looked confused. _I love his confused face. Whoa, Zoe. Where did that come from…?_

"Well…what?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow. I smiled deviously.

"You still never told me your secret!" _God, if I could count how many times I've asked him to tell me… _He got really nervous. _I wonder why…? _"Spill, please? You promised!"

"But are you sure you want to know?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I really wanna know!" I answered. He sighed.

"I lo –" he started.

"Miss Brooks!" Dean Rivers shouted, walking in our direction. "I thought you might want to see this!" He stopped in front of me and handed me a folder that said "ZOEY BROOKS" across the top. "It was in Ms. Hevenofsky's CHILD FILES." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," I told him. I turned back to Chase. "I'll look at it after you tell me. So…?"

"Do I really have to?" He asked, slightly scared. I raised my eyebrow.

"Look, you already know the answer to that question, so why don't you just tell me?"

"Fine," he said. "What I've been trying to tell you is…I, um, I…lo-"

"Ok, man that is it!" Michael yelled, from a few feet away. "I wanna know what's going on, and I wanna know now! Logan won't spill!"

"Yeah, and Dana won't either!" Nicole whined, behind him. "It's getting soooo annoying, and I hate being annoyed, it's suckish." I rolled my eyes. So, we told them all about it. They stayed silent.

"Um, yeah," Michael started. "Look, I'm really sorry,"

"Ditto!" Nicole chirped in. "We'll just, uh, walk away now." She grabbed Michael's arm and they headed away.

"Open the folder," Chase told me. I pushed it at him.

"I can't!" I said. "I really don't want to know any more about my past,"

"Zoey!" he urged. "Open it! You have to!" He pushed it back at me. I dropped it on the ground in front of me.

"I just can't okay? I want to forget!" I tried to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"Sometimes," he told me, picking up the folder and folding my fingers over it. You have to know before you forget." I looked at him. _I really do want to know, it's true. But I'm scared. Maybe there's some more awful news in store for me! I mean, all in, like, a few days, I've been taught and threatened by an evil woman from my past, found out my parents were…you know…and now this? I just can't handle it anymore! But…I guess I have to try…Here it goes."_

"Fine," I agreed, and opened the folder. I saw my birth certificate, a oicture of me at age seven, and a newspaper article. I took out the article and began reading it, wide-eyed at the heading…

**A/N: So, if anyone's keeping track, that's FIVE TIMES Chase has tried to tell Zoey…awww poor him! Oops, I accidentally made another cliffy! Silly me! LOL! Well, you'll find out about the news article in the next update. Again, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. School started (by the way, eighth grade is going TERRIBLY for me! –cries-) so I don't have a lot of time, but I promise next chapter will be long, and also…a great one. Well….REVIEW!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	10. Chapter 9: Final Goodbyes

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the new history teacher. CZ. **Slight DL NOW ADDED, but it is still mostly CZ!**

**A/N: **Yo! Well, this is the second to last chapter! Whoa, right? Just so you know, there's the most evil cliffy I have ever invented at the bottom of this page…so sorry! But cliffies are fun! He he. Oh, and for all you DL fans, there's DL in this chappy, I promise, SO ENJOY! Wow, I got 13 reviews for this chapter! That's a new record for ALL TIME. That's more reviews than I have for my oneshots LOL! Well, here they are!

**x3 My December x3-** Haha your reviews are so much fun to read! Ha you stole Logan's bat! LOL! Keep reviewing!

**Mick McKay-** I am a meanie, and I'm PROUD! Ha ha. I'm even more of a meanie because of the cliffy at the end of THIS chapter, so sorry! ENJOY!

**Hybrid Speed-** Awesome updates for your stories! I love your idea of an interactive story, it's SO cool! Anyways, maybe it wasn't as "oops". So sue me LOL kidding. Yeah, and eighth grade does suck for me…

**topazchick08-** Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy the update! This is a pretty long chapter.

**GinnyAndDracoForever-** Haha yeah my cliffies are evil. Sorry in advance for this one…heehee. And yeah, I feel so bad giving Chase all the interruptions!

**sologirl101-** Thanks! I'm glad you like all my stories! Sorry 'bout the cliffies and this one! I hope you're right about eighth grade getting better…

**girliegurl-** I feel bad for Chase, too! LOL. Well, I hope you're right about eighth. Enjoy the update!

**Ginevra Molly-** I agree, POOR CHASE! Any eighth grade tips for me? LOL!

**chaseandzoforeva-** Okay, thanks! Hope you like this chappy!

**DramaQueen94-** Hmm…I wonder, too. Just read on and find out! Enjoy this update!

**sugarcandy90210-** Thanks! I hope ya like the update!

**riseofafallenangel-** Ha ha sorry 'bout that cliffy. And the one at the end of the chapter! Glad you like the story!

**freaky-callback-girl-** I always feel bad about the interruptions because in the real show I REALLY want him to tell Zoey! Sorry about all the cliffies! And I'm glad the story's getting good! Enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the show. BUT, I own a huge backpack filled with piles and piles of my eighth grade homework of death.

**Things to know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Flashback _(it will be labeled flashback!)

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter 9:**

**Final Goodbyes**

**Zoey's POV**

I opened up the folded newspaper article, and started to read. I could already tell that this was not good news.

**_COUPLE, SENIOR CITIZEN AND DRUNK DRIVER KILLED IN CAR CRASH_**

**_September 24th, 2000_**

**_On Friday, the fifth of September, an unidentified drunk driver came out of nowhere and took the lives of three innocent people and himself. No one was able to identify the victims or the driver until September seventeenth. Apparently, Anne Marie Brooks, James Brooks, and senior citizen Kathleen Brooks, were out of town on a business trip, which was most likely why no one was able to identify them. The truck crashed at them from behind, which caused Kathleen to be killed instantly, while Anne Marie and James were knocked unconscious. Still unknown to anyone, there were taken to a hospital, where both were in a coma for approximately twelve days. It was then that they had awakened, but all knew they were going on die. They revealed who they were and the foster agency was able to locate the daughter of the couple, Zoey Brooks, who, fortunately, was not in the car at the time. She was at her first day of school at Findell Elementary. She was known to be staying at Hevenofky Foster House, so an agent called up the head of the house, Yolanda Hevenofsky, to have her alert Miss Zoey Brooks of the house, but according to Hevenofsky, she would "inform Miss Brooks immediately." To Anne Marie and James' dismay, Zoey was never returned to them and they died one week later, at about the same time as the drunk driver was revealed as Marc Hevenofsky, who Yolanda claims she has no relation to, but, we're not entirely sure. "No one at our school has seen Zoey since that fateful day," Serena Lerner, the Principal of Findell Elementary told the press. "She was just…gone…" Doctor Hyman had Anne Marie and James as patients, as he told us that they did have a few final words. "Please…please…find our little girl, Zoey. Tell her we love her. Tell her we're sorry for leaving so suddenly, so horribly…" Anne Marie said with a soft voice. "We love her more than anything and we wish things turned out better. Just promise us she'll be happy…" Is she happy? No one knows. Hopefully, wherever she is, she is happy. For she is in all our prayers, along with her parents._**

_**-By Samantha Fields**_

****I dropped the article onto the floor, trying to sink in what I just learned. _My family was killed by Yolanda's husband… _I was frozen. I couldn't even think. Just when I thought she couldn't of destroyed my childhood and life anymore…I found _that_. Chase looked at me, confused.

"What did it say?" he inquired. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. He looked at me again, and then reached down to pick up the article, and read it, wide-eyed like I was. He looked up again.

"Zoe," he said in disbelief. "He…he killed your parents…" I hung my head in sadness and tried to swallow that lump that was forming in my throat. Too late. The tears came out.

"When will it ever end?" I asked, a few tears falling on my face. Chase shook his head.

"You don't know how much I wish I could tell you the answer, Zoe…" he answered. He pulled me into a hug. Suddenly, I realized something. She was gone. Never to return. Why was I crying? It was the past, not the future. I looked up and smiled at him. "Um, I'm lost…" I laughed.

"She's gone!" I told him. "The only thing she can do to me now is haunt me in my reawakened past, but that's it!" He smiled.

"That's the Zoey I know," he said. I smiled. "So, do you think maybe Yolanda was avenging her husband?" I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I asked, then added, "Who cares?"

"Right," he said. "So, about what I was gonna tell you…" She nodded. "I…lo –"

"Yo, Zoey, Chase!" Michael yelled, Quinn right behind him. "Come to the girls' lounge!"

"Yeah, we have something to show you!" Quinn added.

"Can't we please just have a second?" Zoey asked.

"No!" they both said. Quinn grabbed Zoey and Michael grabbed Chase and they headed to the girls' lounge. The lights were off and it was impossible to see. Suddenly, the lights switched on, and Michael, Logan, Dustin, Nicole, Quinn and Dana jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Chase and I stood in shock. The whole lounge was decorated! The ceiling was covered in hanging ribbons and at the wall on the end of the room there was a huge blue banner with black writing that said 'WE'RE SORRY'. There were balloons everywhere and the tables were stocked with junk food and soda and there were tons of awesome DVDs piled on the TV.

"Wow!" I said, excitedly. "What is this?"

"We felt bad about everything that happened and how we were so suspicious and nosy," Quinn started to explain.

"So, we decided to make it up to you!" Nicole squealed. "Do you love it?"

"I love it!" Zoey agreed.

"Same goes for me," Chase added. "And I forgive you."

"Same," I said. Nicole jumped up and down.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Ya –" Dana cut her off.

"Will you SHUT UP?" Dana screamed. Nicole silenced.

"Dustin, why are _you _here?" Chase asked. "You didn't do anything!"

"There was nothing on TV," Dustin said, shrugging, and smiled. He looked at Zoey. "And, so you know that that Fortmyer's are always here for you." I hugged him.

"Thanks, Dustin," I told him, pulling apart. I smiled brightly at everyone, and the party began, and we started watching She's The Man. _Everything's gonna be okay. _I thought to myself with a smile. _Like what was said before, I lost a lot, but not it all. Life goes on, but if I didn't have my friends or the Fortmyer's…I would have no idea how… _Chase looked over at me.

"What're you smilin' about?" He asked, with his famous Chase smile.

"Everything," I replied, and shrugged, smiled again, and turned back to the TV.

**The end of the year…**

The months flew by and it was time for all the students of PCA to go home for the summer. Friends all over campus were hugging and saying their goodbyes. And Zoey, Chase, Michael, Nicole, Dana, Logan and Quinn were no different.

**Dana's POV**

_Ugh, this bag is so heavy! _I was carrying my huge suitcase around campus outside in search for…no one in particular, really. I just wanted to say goodbye to all my friends and…Who was I kidding? I was pretty much looking for Logan. I needed to tell him I loved him. Yes, I loved him. I just admitted it. _Call the press, Dana Cruz has finally confessed! _I was now searching for an hour and my bag was starting to get really, really heavy. Finally, I spotted Logan, Michael, Zoey, Nicole and Dustin (A/N: I know I forgot Chase!). They waved me over. I headed over to them and dropped my bags, panting.

"Hey…guys…" I said between pants. I looked around. "Where's Chase?"

"He's looking for his story journal…" Michael told me. _He has a journal? Well, naturally, he would, I guess, since he's a good writer and all…_

"Oh," I said. Suddenly, Chase came running up, panting.

"What'd I miss?" he asked us, a piece of paper fell out of his book. Psh. It was probably one of his "I love Zoey" poems. Zoey picked it up, but Chase grabbed it from her. I caught a glance at the paper. '_I love you Zoey from my head down to my Toe-y'_. Hmm. Catchy. But did he not realize that he could've just made it '_I love you Zoe from my head down to my toe_'? My car pulled up and my mom honked the horn. I ran up to Nicole and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss your perkiness!" I said, joking. Then, I hugged Zoey. "I'll miss you, Zoe!" I told her. I then said bye to Quinn, Michael, Chase and Dustin. Then, I walked up to Logan, and smiled a small smile.

"See you next year?" Logan asked me.

"Duh," I said, and kissed him **(A/N: In my story Dana doesn't go to France)**. The whole ganged 'woot-woot'-ed. I rolled my eyes, and just stayed in Logan's arms for a while. Then, I whispered in his ear the words I've wanted to say for a long time. "_I love you, Logan._" He smirked. The gang 'aww'-ed.

"I knew you wanted me!" I glared at him. "Kidding!" I smiled, hugged him and stepped into the car. My car pulled away from PCA and I waved at all my friends one more time. _I really am gonna miss this place…_

**Chase's POV**

I stood next to Zoey as we watched the rest of the gang leave.

"I'm gonna go get a drink…" Dustin announced and headed to the other side of the courtyard. The wind was actually blowing a little even thought it was June. I looked over at Zoey.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Brooks," I said to her. She smiled.

"Don't forget Dustin," she reminded me.

"Right," I stated. This kind of reminded me of something…

**FLASHBACK**

_"I don't want to go with the Fortmyer people!" Zoey cried. "I wanna stay here with you!" I looked at her._

_"I'm gonna miss you, Zoey," My now eight year old self said. "A lot." She smiled, a few tears going down her face. It made me wanna cry to see Zoey cry. She looked right into my eyes._

_"Do you promise I'll see you again?" she asked hopefully. I nodded._

_"I promise," I said. "They'll never, ever in a million years separate the Dynamic Duo." She smiled again._

_"Good," she said. The adoption agency car pulled up and the horn honked. "I gotta go." She hugged me and hopped into the car. When it was out of sight, I whispered,_

_"I love you, Zoey…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"…Chase?" she asked me. I snapped out of it.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you if you had any grapes," she asked with a laugh. "I'm craving one." I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm cleaned out in the grape department." I laughed, as did she. "So, I'll see you next year…right?" Zoey looked away from me, and shook her head. _Wha...?_

"Probably not, Chase…" she said trailing off. I was shocked.

"What?" I asked. "Why?" She smirked sadly.

"Too many bad memories…" she answered simply. What about me? Was _I_ a bad memory, too? I guess she sensed my sadness. "Oh, come on! There's still e-mail, phone, IM…"

"It won't be the same," I told her. "And you know it." She looked up at me.

"I promise we'll _always_ be best friends, Chase. _Always_." She promised. I smiled.

"Okay," I said happily. Her car pulled up.

"I gotta go," she told me. "I'll call you when I get home…" She headed for her car. _Come on, Chase. It's really, truly now or never. Tell her. Tell her how you feel. RIGHT NOW. DO IT. NOW!_

"Zoey, wait!" I stopped her, and ran over to her. "I still need to tell you what I've been trying to tell you." She nodded.

"Okay," she said. I took a deep breath. _Here. It. Goes._

"The truth is…" I started. "I…I love you…I've loved you ever since I saw you outside of the foster house…" I wouldn't look at her for a while. When I finally did, she was looking at me weirdly.

"What!" She asked, confused and slightly angry. "How…what…I…I ca…um…I…I don't kn…I gotta go…" She hurried off into her car, with Dustin, who had just arrived back, right behind her, and slammed the door. The car drove off, and I watched it disappear beyond the PCA campus. She was gone. Just like the Blurringtons, just like my parents, that person was gone…

**A/N: It's not over yet people! Ooh, OUCH, that was a harsh cliffy. SORRY! But it had to be done! Next chapter is the last chapter (readers go AWWW!). So, who saw the commercial for Zoey 101 Season 3? I did, and now I'm even more excited! Anyways…REVIEW!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	11. Chapter 10: Everything

**Summary: **When Chase and Zoey first meet at PCA, they realize they've met somewhere before. Neither of them wanted to reawaken the memory. They thought the memory of the experience was gone, but when they meet for the first time 6 years, it comes back, full force, and they only have each other for guidance, especially when they meet the new history teacher. CZ. **Slight DL NOW ADDED, but it is still mostly CZ!**

**A/N: Well…it's the last chapter! (insert AWWW…). AND it's long! Yay! Here are my reviewers:**

**GUCIGIRL:** Thanks! I know, it was harsh. And sad…Enjoy the rest!

**Emo Girl666:** Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, but this is the last chapter!

**topazchick08:** THANKS! Hope u like the last chappy!

**Mick McKay:** (GASP) Nooo. Don't cut Logan's hair! (Grabs scissors). LET ME DO IT AHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHA! LOL! Ha ha. I so can't wait for the third season to premiere so the promo was AWESOME! Enjoy the last capitulo (that's chapter in Spanish…I have a quiz tomorrow…hehe)

**girliegurl:** Thanks! 8th is actually getting better so yeah! Dana comes back? How do u know? Anyways, haha when I saw Time Capsule with the whole "I love you Zoey from my head down to my Toe-y" thing, I was just like annoyed cuz it could've been a better rhyme ha ha ha anyways…ENJOY!

**GinnyAndDracoForever:** AHH I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU! Chase CANNOT have another girlfriend arghh he loves ZOEY! ZOEY ZOEY ZOEY! And can you believe LOLA tells her about Chase's secret? Ugh. Like what's the point we all know he's gonna end up with Zoey EVENTUALLY why make it more complicated with some Monica person ahhh! OK. I'm done. Hope you like this chappy, it's the last one, so…no more cliffies!

**riseofafallenangel:** Season 3 premieres on Nick on September 24th, 2006 at 8/7 central! U can go 2 see the commercial!

**Hybrid Speed:** LOL! I wasn't going to make him a Hevenofsky at first, but I decided it would be a nice twist! And I was pretty evil about Zoe's reaction, but oh well! Can you believe this is my last chapter? Anyways, enjoy and…UPDATE UR STORIES! Pretty please…?

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the show. BUT, I own a huge backpack filled with piles and piles of my eighth grade homework of death.

**Things to know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Flashback _(it will be labeled flashback!)

**Reawakening The Past**

**Chapter 10:**

**Narrator's POV**

Moments after Zoey's car moved off, Chase's foster mom's car rolled in. He jumped into the car, with a heartbroken face on.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No," he lied, his voice shaking only slightly. "I'm just sad about leaving." I opened up my laptop, hoping someone I could talk to was on AIM.

**Zoey's POV**

Insanity. A sick joke. A lie. That's what it had to be. Chase was in love…with _me_? I felt dizzy and groaned, and banged my head against the back of my seat. _How could he…I can't even say it. _I mean, like, sure, we were best friends. It still didn't make sense. The moment played back in my mind over and over…

**FLASHBACK**

_"Zoey, wait!" Chase yelled, and ran over to her. "I still need to tell you what I've been trying to tell you." I nodded. Finally…_

_"Okay," I said._

_"The truth is…" he started. "I…I love you…I've loved you ever since I saw you outside of the foster house…" I wouldn't look at her for a while. When I finally did, she was looking at me weirdly._

_"What!" I asked, confused and slightly angry. "How…what…I…I ca…um…I…I don't kn…I gotta go…" I hurried off into her car, with Dustin, who had just arrived back, right behind her, and slammed the door. My car drove off, and I looked back one more time. When would it ever end?_

**END FLASHBACK**

…but it was all so confusing. It was impossible…right? It had to be impossible. Maybe I was just dreaming. But the more and more I thought about it, the more it sort of made sense. _I mean, his eyes lit up when he saw me that fateful day…right? And after what he told me, I really didn't think he would ever be happy! So…was I the one who made him happy again? Me? Or what if…?_

"Zoey?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said 'Is something the matter'?" Rob asked me. I shook my head, slightly dazed.

"No," I lied. "I'm just sad about leaving, that's all." I stared out the window, butterflies in my stomach. _This is strange…this is the same butterfly feeling I felt sometimes when I was with Chase… _Chase. Thinking about our whole friendship caused me to shiver. How could he keep this from me for six years? Well, technically, for four of those years, he wasn't able to tell me but that still gave him a lot of time to 'fess up. I sighed. If someone had told me that in one year at PCA I would see the owner of my evil foster home, get reunited with my best friend, find out his dreary past, cry over five times, find out my family was killed by said foster house owner's husband in a car crash, and that I would find out that said best friend is _in love_ with me, I seriously would not believe them. Who would? "Hey, Rob?"

"Yes?" Rob answered.

"Can you…pass me my laptop? I think it's in the bag up front." He nodded.

"Sure thing, kiddie," he said, and reached into my bag and handed me my pink laptop.

"Thanks," I thanked him.

"Are we there yet?" Dustin asked. "I need to pee…badly."

"Why is it that you always need to use the bathroom during a car trip?" Rob asked with a laugh.

"It's not my fault…" Dustin complained. "I made a bet, and ten cups of fruit punch can…" I drowned out the rest of their conversation and signed onto AIM. I noticed that Dana (DanaisBuena), Michael (MikeCanDUNK) and Nicole (Luv2Shop) were online, so I invited them all to a chat room, and labeled it EMERGENCY. I needed major, major advice. _God, this sucks! Usually I'm the one stupid giving advice! Ugh! Could my life be any more freakin' complicated?_

**ZoeyB-Girl: **Hey D, Mike, Nicole! U there?

**Luv2Shop:** YUP! What's the emergency?

**MikeCanDUNK:** Yeah, what?

**DanaisBuena:** It better be good. U interrupted my fone call w/ Logan!

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Trust me! It is!

_I really hope telling them helps… but what if they're just as surprised as me? I mean, they would have to be…right? Man, this SUCKS…_

**ZoeyB-Girl**: CHASE SAID HES IN LOVE W/ ME! And then I freaked out and ran away!

I waited a moment. They didn't answer for a while, then…

**DanaisBuena:** That's IT? That's ur HUGE emergency?

_What?_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Umm...yeah…?

**MikeCanDUNK:** Oh, um, yeah, we kinda already knew that. Pretty much every1 on the planet knew! I can't believe he told u!

**Luv2Shop:** OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

_They knew? And they didn't tell me? Some friends they are!_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** In that case…

**ZoeyB-Girl:** WHY DIDN'T U TELL ME?

**MikeCanDUNK:** Chase didn't want me 2! I was just being a good friend!

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Nicole? Dana?

**DanaisBuena:** I figured u'd realize eventually. It was OBVIOUS!

**Luv2Shop:** Come on, U of all ppl would know tht it would've been a VERY untrustworthy thing to do! Besides, Chase didn't really tell us…we just all eventually caught on, except Michael and Logan. They knew from him.

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Ok, fine

**Luv2Shop:** So, what RU gonna do?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** I wanted ideas from u guys

**DanaisBuena:** Zoe, we can't make a decision 4 u! Do u love him back?

_Ugh. Could they PLEASE stop saying that word?_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** No!

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Maybe…Yes? Umm…

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Ahhh I don't know! Help, please?

**MikeCanDUNK:** Maybe…try talking 2 him?

**Luv2Shop:** Gr8 idea, Mike!

_Were they kidding? I can't face talking to Chase! Not now! _Everything was so confusing! Did I mention that already?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** No, not gr8 idea. BAD IDEA!

**Luv2Shop:** Oh, come on, Zoey! U need 2 talk 2 him eventually!

**DanaisBuena:** I agree with preppy up there. What RU gonna do next year when u c him again? Huh?

Why did she have to say that? My eyes watered as I remembered…

**FLASHBACK**

_"…Chase?" I asked him._

_"What?" he asked._

_"I asked you if you had any grapes," I asked with a laugh. "I'm craving one." He laughed._

_"Sorry, I'm cleaned out in the grape department." he laughed, as did I. "So, I'll see you next year…right?" I looked away from me, and shook my head. This is gonna be harder to tell him than I thought…_

_"Probably not, Chase…" I said trailing off. I could tell he was shocked._

_"What?" he asked, scared. "Why?" I smirked sadly._

_"Too many bad memories…" I answered simply. I could tell he was sad. "Oh, come on! There's still e-mail, phone, IM…"_

_"It won't be the same," he told me. "And you know it." I looked up at him._

_"I promise we'll always be best friends, Chase. Always." I promised. He smiled._

**END FLASHBACK**

Yeah, some promise that was…

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Um…I'm not coming back next year…

**Luv2Shop:** WHAT!

**DanaisBuena:** Repeat, WHAT!

**MikeCanDUNK:** RU SERIOUS? WHY NOT?

**DanaisBuena:** It better not be becuz of this whole Chase thing cuz if it is I'll…u don't wanna know!

**ZoeyB-Girl: **It's not! Just…there's 2 much bad memories stored in here!

**MikeCanDUNK:** So that's it? Ur just gonna run away? Like what u did with Chase?

_God, they are REALLY not helping!_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Look, Mike, u don't know how it is!

**DanaisBuena:** Doesn't mean u should just run away, Zoe!

**Luv2Shop:** yeah! Face ur fears!

_I really need to think this through…I mean, what if I do…you know…what then? Ugh. Okay, well…I can always depend on him for anything, he's always been there for me ever since he knew me, and he never complained, plus…I kinda blushed around him a lot. So…does that mean I love him? Ugh, usually when I was in these situations I would talk to Chase…but…that can't be an option…can it?_

**Luv2Shop:** You there?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Yeah

**ZoeyB-Girl:** And…

**ZoeyB-Girl:** I'll think about it.

I heard a ding-like sound and a little message popped up at the lower right corner of the screen: _PCAChase has signed on. _

**MikeCanDUNK:** Uh…Chase just signed on…

**ZoeyB-Girl:** So…?

**DanaisBuena:** What do u mean SO? TALK 2 Him!

**ZoeyB-Girl:** NO!

**Luv2Shop:** We're logging off guys. So Zoe has no 1 else 2 distract her.

**DanaisBuena:** Lovin that idea!

**MikeCanDUNK:** Ditto. Cya, Zoe.

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Guys, no!

_Luv2Shop has signed off_

_DanaisBuena has signed off_

_MikeCanDUNK has signed off_

Dang it. So I was on my own now.

"Dad! Let's play 20 Questions!" Dustin shouted. There went that slight pang in my stomach again. _Dad_. I missed my dad… I missed having Chase to talk to about him, and my mom, too…

_Ding. _An instant message popped up on my screen from…PCAChase? _Don't look…Don't look…don't… _I looked.

**PCAChase:** Um, hey

**PCAChase:** Well, uh, Michael and every1 won't talk 2 me til I talk 2 u so…yeah.

_Should I answer? What would I say? How would I…?_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** ?

**PCAChase:** ?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** ?

**PCAChase:** ?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** ?

**PCAChase:** ?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Stop!

**PCAChase:** Hey, u started it.

**ZoeyB-Girl:** I'm logging off.

**PCAChase:** No, don't!

I was about to click Log Off Now, but something held me back. _Maybe I should hear him out…_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** …ok…

I waited for a long time but he just didn't answer.

_MikeCanDUNK has signed on._

Another IM screen popped up.

**MikeCanDUNK:** RU talking 2 him?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** I guess u could say that…?

**MikeCanDUNK:** OK, in that case, ADIOS!

_MikeCanDUNK has signed off_

Okay; what was the point of that? I went back to Chase's IM screen.

**ZoeyB-Girl:** So…RU gonna say something?

**PCAChase:** Something?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Stop stealing my joke from when I was seven.

**PCAChase:** No. U see, urs was "hi and what ur name is." MINE is "Something?"

**ZoeyB-Girl:** What is the point of this? There's obviously something u wanna say 2 me about what just happened becuz u can't just pretend it never happened, okay?

Tears stung my eyes as I sent that IM. I put my laptop to the side and tried Nicole on my cell. She picked up.

"_Hello?_" she said.

"Hey, Nicole!" I greeted.

"_Did you fix things with Chase yet?_" she asked impatiently.

"Well, no, but…" I started.

"_Then, toodles!_" she said, hanging up. Ugh.

**PCAChase:** I'm sorry.

_Huh?_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** About…what?

**PCAChase:** Everything. Your parents, Ms. Hevenofsky, and…u know.

_Ugh. Why must I always be reminded of how awful my life is?_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** U know what, I'm sick of the world thinking tht my life sux! I'm sick of every1 getting suspicious of everything about my past, I'm sick of feeling that horrible pang in my stomach whenever someone says the words 'mom' or 'dad'. I'm sick of the world being sorry for me! I'm sick of my friends complaining about their parents when in reality I would do anything to have parents to complain about. Okay? I'm sick of it all. So stop feeling sorry for me just because no 1 cares!

I waited for a long time again. Then, he answered…and his answer sent my heart thumping.

**PCAChase:** I care.

Tears stung my eyes again, and I wiped them away. _Why did you have to love me, Chase? _I smiled slightly, though. He did care. I knew he did. And that made me feel…I don't know…happy? Yeah. Happy was the word.

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Yeah…I guess you do.

**PCAChase:** U guessed right then.

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Chase?

**PCAChase:** Yeah?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** I miss my family…

I waited a few moments, then…

**PCAChase:** Me too.

By now both Rob and Dustin had noticed tears falling from my eyes. Rob looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Zoey, I know something is troubling you," he told me. "What's wrong?" I slowly shook my head.

"I miss someone," I told him. "A lot." He nodded his head and turned back to the road. Dustin stared at me.

"Who?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Someone…" I answered. He slumped in his seat.

**ZoeyB-Girl:** I'm sry I didn't say goodbye 2 u…

**PCAChase:** It's okay. Friends?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Always. Remember?

**PCAChase:** Of course!

Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was smiling. I loved how I could make him smile…but…did that mean that I loved _him_?

"I really, really need to pee!" Dustin screamed to Rob. He sighed.

"Okay, okay, calm down" he reassured. "We'll stop at this restaurant." He pulled up and immediately Dustin ran out of the car, doing the "potty dance" as ge called it. I laughed a little. Rob looked over at me. "I'm going to go follow him, okay, Zoey?"

"Okay," I told him. "I'll just go sit on one of those benches and we wait you." He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, but don't go too far," he ordered, and ran off after Dustin. I walked over to the bench and sat down, my laptop still in hand. I took a deep breath. Why was I so nervous?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Good.

Why was this whole conversation making me so happy? It was just Chase! _Just Chase… _I thought. _But maybe, just maybe, I thought of him as something more? I don't think that there was anyone in my entire life who was as there for me as he was in the time I knew him. So, do I love him? I think I just might…_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Oh yeah, and Chase?

**PCAChase:** That's what they call me

_Tell him! _A voice screamed in my head. _Tell him what you think! Tell him how how you feel! It's now or never! You may never see him again! **But…I don't know exactly how I feel! **…But…love doesn't have to make sense…right? Okay…GO! RIGHT NOW! TELL HIM! N-O-W NOW NOW NOW! Tell him!_

**ZoeyB-Girl:** I think I love you.

Butterflies formed in my stomach as I sent that IM. I could just see Chase's eyes go extremely wide, which made me smile.

**PCAChase:** REALLY?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** No, wait, never mind, I don't think I love you… **(A/N: Don't hate me, it's all gonna work out!)**

PCAChase: What?

The next IM after that one sent my mind flying around in all directions. It was an amazing feeling. Was this what Chase had been feeling for me all along? I clicked send on the IM screen and the IM popped up.

ZoeyB-Girl: …I **_know_** I do.

**PCAChase:** I…I'm speechless

**ZoeyB-Girl: **U mean typeless

**PCAChase:** Ha yeah.

**PCAChase:** I love you, Zoey

**PCAChase:** Sry, it just feels really great 2 be able 2 say tht 2 u…

I smiled.

**ZoeyB-Girl:** I love you, Chase.

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Same here.

**PCAChase:** So…you wanna be my girlfriend?

**ZoeyB-Girl:** Hmm…I'll have to think about it…

**PCAChase:** ?

Ha ha. I loved messing with his head!

**ZoeyB-Girl:** I'm kidding! OF COURSE:)

**PCAChase:** Phew, U had me scared 4 a sec :)

**PCAChase:** U know, you can make up for not saying goodbye…

**ZoeyB-Girl:** How?

**PCAChase:** Turn around!

_Huh? Turn around? _I did as I was told and I saw a bushy-haired boy getting out of a car…my bushy-haired boy! I smiled and laughed and ran up to hug him. I didn't want to let go. Happy tears poured down my face.

"How'd you find me?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Easy," he said. "My car came after your car, we follow the same route to Boston as you do to Tennessee, and Emma, one of the foster kids, had to pee." I laughed.

"I love you, Chase." I said, smiling brightly. He looked like he was about to explode from happiness.

"I love you too, Zoe." He said, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ran his fingers through my hair. He broke the kiss. "So, are you coming back to PCA next year now?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Noooo…" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"I just have one thing to say…" he told me.

"And what's that?" I asked. He smiled mischievously.

"Tag," he yelled jokingly, gently shoving my arm. "You're it!" I laughed and grabbed his shirt before he could run away.

"Ha ha," I mocked jokingly and smiled. Eventually, Rob, Dustin and Chase's foster mom along with a little girl came bustling out, making small conversation.

"Okay, Zoe, we're lea – " Rob stopped and noticed Chase next to me. "Hello." He waved.

"Hi, Mr. Fortmyer," Chase said. "I'm Chase, a friend of Zoey's…" They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Chase." He turned to me and whispered, "I like him. You're perfect for each other," but Chase could hear and he laughed.

"Rob!" I complained, blushing. Everyone headed to their own cars, except me and Chase trailed behind, holding hands. When we got to the cars, I kissed him one more time and gave him a hug. "Talk to you later?"

"Definitely," he said, smiling happily. I let go of his hand and jumped into my car. Rob and Dustin were staring at me.

"What just happened?" Rob asked, confused. I smiled.

"Everything," I answered. Suddenly, my past didn't seem so bad after all…

**A/N: THE END! Wow, I can't believe it's DONE! How sad…Well, whadja think? Good? Bad? Okay? REVIEW! Oh, and be on the look out for my new story called Double Trouble, okay? OKAY! And…one more thing…do you think I should make a sequal?**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


End file.
